Avengers Watch
by Gaby4167
Summary: Os Vingadores já assistiram De Volta Ao Lar,e antes de assistirem o próximo. Eles vão ter que ver vídeos aleatórios. O caus segue...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Longe de Casa**

-Ahhh não.-,Tony geme de aborrecimento -Outra história?Sério,esse pessoal não se cansa não?Além da gente ter feito uma história inteira comentando,e fazer aparições nessa nova.A gente ainda vai ter que fazer outra?!Isso é sacanagem.

-Eu concordo,minha bunda está do formato do banco,de tanto ficar sentada.-,Natasha diz,Wanda assente.

**''Então fiquem em pé.'',a escritora rosna.**

Natasha bufa e revira os olhos.

-O que esses midgardianos vêem nessas histórias que gostam tanto?-,Loki pergunta.

**''Eu também não faço ideia,mas as vezes,tipo BEM as vezes eu leio algumas,e realmente isso atrai você.''**

-Estranho...-,Loki murmura.

Thor coloca um braço em volta de sus ombros.

-Não pense desse jeito,irmão,somos ainda mais famosos agora!-,Thor diz.

**Gaby4167 decide ficar quieta nessa hora,deixa o iludido pensar isso.**

Loki revira os olhos.

-Mas,então,por mais que eu também não curta muito.A gente vai assistir alguma coisa ou não?-,Sam pergunta.

**''Ahh,sim,é claro.'',a escritora diz clicando no play.**

**''Aonde eu vou,eu vejo o rosto dele.'',Peter fala olhando para a pintura do Homem de Ferro ''Eu sinto muita saudade.''**

**''Eu também sinto.'',Happy fala ''Eu acho que o Tony não teria feito o que fez...''**

-O que que eu fiz?-,Tony pergunta.

-Na sua vida ou o que eles estão falando?-,Natasha pergunta -Porque se for da sua vida,bem eu tenho uma lista inteira.-,ela brinca.

Tony revira os olhos.

**''Se não soubesse que você estaria aqui,depois que partisse.''**

Tony rapidamente se levanta.

-Como assim partir?

Loki levanta a mão.

-Se sabe morrer,então provavelmente você morre.-,Thor lhe manda um olhar -O que?!Tô sendo sincero,ele que perguntou!

**Homem Aranha dá um monte de giros,e etc...vocês viram o trailer,então nem vou falar o que ele faz.**

-Caramba...-,Rhodes murmura boquiaberto.

**''Você vai ser o próximo Homem de Ferro?'',um dos guardas pergunta.**

**''Eu não tenho tempo,tô muito ocupado fazendo o trabalho de vocês.''**

-Aiii,essa até eu senti.-,Scott diz.

**''Oooooooouuuu...'',os guardas dizem.**

**''Brincadeira,brincadeira...agora vão trabalhando direitinho ai,porque eu vou sair de férias!''**

-Essa é nova.

**Sony**

**Colombia**

**Marvel Studios**

-Eu ainda quero saber quem são eles.-,Steve diz.

-Sim,nem os meus dados sabem o que é.

**''Nick Fury está te ligando.''**

-Por que está ligando pra ele?-,Scott pergunta.

Fury encolhe os ombros.

-Estranhooo-,Sam murmura.

**''Eu não quero mesmo falar com o Nick Fury.''**

**''Atende logo!''**

**''Por que?''**

**''POrque se não falar com ele,eu vou e eu não quero falar com ele.''**

**Peter rejeita a ligação.**

-Nossa ele ficou muito atrevido.-Scott brinca.

**''Mandou o Nick Fury pra caixa postal?''**

-É o que parece.-,Clint diz.

**''Eu vou nessa!"**

**''Não se dá um perdido em Nicky Fury!''**

**MJ se aproxima.**

**''Eai,trouxas.''**

-Ela é tão simpática.-,Sam diz sarcasticamente.

**''A gente tava falando da viagem.'',Peter diz.**

**''Eu to aqui em São Marco Polo...'',Flash diz,ele é interrompido por alguém batendo e seu saco.**

-Fiquei com um pouco de dó dele;-,Rhodes diz.

**''Eu acho que a MJ gosta de mim''**

-Como se ela gostasse de alguém.-,Scott zomba.

-Da um tempo Scott,todos sabemos que você só não gosta dela porque ela te da medo.-,Sam disse.

-E-ela n-n-n-ão- m-me dá m-em-me-do-ooo.-,Scott gagueja,os outros reviram os olhos.

Ele nunca vai admitir mesmo,então pra que tentar né.

**''Isso me lembra quando eu me apaixonei...'',Ned é interrompido por um dardo em seu pescoço.**

-Essa parte a gente já viu.-,Wanda diz.

**''É muito difícil falar com você,Homem-Aranha.''**

-Embora as falas tenha mudado um pouco.-,ela murmura pra si mesma.

**''Esse é o .''**

**''Teremos um bom uso pra você no meu mundo.''**

-No mundo dele?-,Natasha pergunta,ninguém responde.

**''No seu mundo?''**

**''O Beck é da Terra,mas não a nossa.O estalar dos dedos abriu um baraco em nossa dimensão.''**

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.-,Bucky diz.

**Fury e Maria Hill estão atirando em um monstro de areia**.

-Que porra é essa?-,Sam pergunta.

-Olha que coincidência,você falou praticamente a mesma coisa no reagindo ao prieiro trailer.-Scott diz alegremente -Legal,né?-,Sam olha pra ele.

**''Quer dizer que existe um multiverso?''**

-O que diabos é isso?-,Thor pergunta sussurrando ao irmão.

Loki encolhe os ombros.

**''Temos um trabalho a fazer e você vem com a gente.**

**EM BREVE**

**''Vocês devem poder usar outro herói,que tal o Thor?''**

-Viu,gente,eu fui o primeiro que ele pensou.-,Thor diz se gabando jogando o cabelo pra trás.

**''Fora da Terra.''**

-Isso não é sempre?-,Visão pergunta.

-Exceto quando ele está com a doutora Foster.-,Tony brinca,Thor cora.

**''Capitã Marvel?''**

-Quem?

**''Indisponível.''**

**''Eu só sou o amigo da vizinhança,o Homem-Aranha.''**

**''Moleque,se toca,você foi pro espaço!''**

-O QUE?!

**''O que você quer,Peter?''**

**''Eu quero voltar a minha viagem com a garota que eu gosto,e dizer pra ela o que eu sinto.''**

-Ele tem bastante quedas,tipo uma hora ele tá afim da Liz e agora ele tá afim do Slenderman feminino.-,Scott diz -É cada uma,hein.

**''Mj,eu...''**

**''Sou o Homem-Aranha?''**

**''Não!É claro que eu não sou!''**

**''É que..é meio óbvio.''**

-Que jeito de descobrir,quem vai ser o próximo?O mundo inteiro?-,Tony diz sarcasticamente.

**''Tem razão,você pode não estar pronto,mas isso é responsabilidade o mundo exige sacrifí vezes,pessoas morrem.''**

**''Essa não.'',Peter murmura.**

**''Eu sempre sinto que estou colocando o meus amigos em perigo...'',MJ,Ned e Betty correndo ''O mundo precisa do próximo homem de ferro.''**

**''Você vai comparecer ou não?'',Fury pergunta.**

**Um monstro de fogo persegue Peter.**

Scott levanta a mão.

-Quem aposta...

-SCOTT!

**HOMEM ARANHA LONGE DE CASA**

-Engraçado,o antes foi de volta ao lar e agora é longe de casa,isso não deveria ser ao contrário?-,Sam pergunta.

**Uma avião.**

**''Tenho que tirar vocês daqui,entrem no jato!''**

**''Quem é você?''**

**''Eu trabalho com o Homem-Aranha.''**

**''Você trabalha pro Homem-Aranha?'',Flash pergunta**.

**''Eu trabalho com o Homem-Aranha,não pro Homem-Aranha!''**

-Sério,em uma situação dessas ele se preocupa com isso?-,Natasha diz.

**O jato explode.**

**''Novo plano!''**

**4 DE JULHO NOS CINEMAS**

-Hoje é que dia?-,T'Challa diz.

-Como eu disse na história anterior,não olhem pra mim.-,Scott diz.

-E como eu também disse na história anterior...-Natasha começa calmamente -NINGUÉM PERGUNTOU PRA VOCÊ,IDIOTA!

-Agressiva...

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Sugestões vão ser apreciadas,porque eu realmente não tenho muita ideia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Deadpool 2**

**N/A:Esse trailer foi pedido pelo usuário Blue_is_Better,que falou que eu não faria desse trailer,e isso foi o motivo por qual eu fiz :) Então...aproveitem.**

**20 CENTURY FOX**

**Deadpool aparece no beco correndo,e gritando:**

**''Liga o carro!Liga o carro!''**

-Só eu sinto que...-,Scott começa,mas é interrompido.

-Que vai dar merda.-,todos falaram ao mesmo tempo zombando,Scott faz beicinho.

-Quando vocês fazem,faz parecer ridículo.

**Então ele pula quebrando a janela traseira.**

**''Aaaaa...'',então o carro começa a andar,com os caras atirando.**

-Eu fico pensando no que ele fez pra isso.-,Steve diz pensativo.

**''Uhhuuuu!''**

**''Tá só na vida boa né,Deadpool?''**

-Mas que nome é esse?-,Rhodes pergunta.

-Nome meio ridículo.-,Visão diz.

-Você nem pode falar nada.-,Sam diz.

-Receio que não seja minha culpa e sim do .-,Visão diz -Já que ele escolheu o nome.

-Uma coisa que todos nós nos arrependemos até hoje.-,Tony diz.

-E isso tudo foi culpa do Bruce,porque foi ele que disse pra deixar o Thor escolher.-,Natasha diz,Thor parece ofendido.

-Eu não dou nomes ruins!

-Sim,claro.-,todos dizem sarcasticamente.

**''Sempre chutando o balde...'',cena mostra Deadpool chutando um cara,dando uma cambalhota e depois levanta...**

-Ele gosta de passar por vidros,hein.-,Bucky diz.

**''Coxas fortes.'',ele dando outra cambalhota,e ele está usando salto.**

-Tá isso já ficou estranho.-,Bruce diz.

**''Namorada bonita.'',ele chegando em casa sem a máscara.**

-Prefiro ele com a máscara.-,Wanda diz.

**''Desculpa o atraso,eu estava juntando todo o gluten do mundo e jogando no espaço pra não fazer mal a gente nunca mais.''**

**Vanessa sorri.**

**''Vai,me beija com vontade,Red.'',ela diz pulando nele,com as pernas em volta da cintura dele.**

-Queria que a Pepper fosse assim.-,Tony murmura,Rhodes balança a cabeça com a fala de seu amigo.

**MARVEL**

-De novo não.-,Tony geme de aborrecimento.

-Se ele também é da Marvel,então por que a gente nunca viu ele?-,T'Challa pergunta.

-Talvez seja por que ele é daqueles mundos lá alguma coisa verso.-,Thor disse.

Todos parecem pensar sobre isso.

**Cable aparece.**

**''Mas quem é esse doido?''**

-Eu já gostei desse cara.-,Clint diz.

-Quem o doido ou o de vermelho?-,Scott pergunta.

-O de vermelho,óbvio!

**''Meu nome é Cable,vim levar o garoto.'',um garoto com roupa de prisão amarela e uma coleira no pescoço.**

**''O garoto?''**

**''Saia ou morra.'',Cable diz,ele e Deadpool começam a lutar.**

**DO MESMO ESTÚDIO DE **

**VESTIDA PARA CASAR**

**E**

**DIABO VESTE PRADA**

**''Crianças nos dão a chance de ser melhores do que nós somos.''**

-O Tony sabe bem disso,né IronDad?-,Steve diz.

Tony revira os olhos.

**''Ele precisa de você.''**

**''Você é bem mais esperta do eu pareço.''**

**Cable pula de um prédio.**

**''Eu não vou deixar o Cable matar o moleque,mas sozinho não vai rolar.''**

**É mostrado Deadpool andando de moto,depois a velhinha cega apontando uma arma,Colossus com a mão de Wade na bunda dele e depois ele cutucando o nariz de Negasonic.**

**''A parada é a seguinte,a gente vai formar um grupo maneiro...''**

-Olha ele tentando dar uma de Fury.-,Tony brinca,Fury revira os olhos.

**''Nosso grupo vai ser vanguardista,de gênero neutro.Vão chamar a gente de X-Force.''**

-Esse nome não já existe?-,Bruce pergunta.

-Não,existe X-Man.-,Rhodes responde.

**''Isso ai não é meio plágio,não?'',uma mulher pergunta.**

**''Você tá certíssima.'',ele confirma**

-E ele nem liga pra isso.

**''E agora,solta o som.''**

**Música começa a tocar.**

**A SEGUNDA VEZ**

**Mostra Deadpool atirando,lutando com espadas.**

**É SEMPRE MELHOR**

-Foram o que disseram,mas olha pra gente.O Ultron não foi muito bom.-,Natasha diz.

-Mas,foi ai que eu apareci.-,Visão diz.

-É exatamente por isso.-,Sam disse.

**Deadpool ataca caras de branco com um tijolo.**

**''Fala pra mim que pegou isso em câmera lenta.''**

-O se pegou.

**Deadpool sai de um caixão e começa a atirar.**

**''Fazer o certo é zuada.'',ele é atropelado,um monte de luta acontece.**

-Já vi que vai ser bom esse filme.-,Clint diz.

**''Mas se for pra lutar pelo certo,as vezes tem que jogar sujo.''**

-Eu não acho que era esse o ditado.-,Steve.

-Não existe ditado assim.-,Scott diz,então ele para pra pensar -Existe?

**''Por isso o coque samurai é o novo topete sertanejo.''**

**''Cara,eu devia ter terminado a faculdade.'',a mulher diz.**

-Não discordando aqui!

**DEADPOOL 2**

**''A hyepe da parada é muito real.''**

**''Provavelmente nem vão fazer o 3.''**

-Gosto do jeito que eles quebram a quarta parede.-,Wanda diz.

FANS: Nós também!

**''É,mais pra que para no 2.'',ai eles riem.**

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - I am Iron Man(Rap)**

**Não é tão ruim estar à deriva no espaço  
Sem perspectiva de resgate**

-É, na verdade,é ótimo.-,Scott disse sarcasticamente.

**Falta um dia pra que o ar se acabe**

-Melhor ainda.-,ele diz de novo sarcasticamente.

**Mas antes da morte, quero que eles saibam  
Quem foi Tony Stark**

**Desde criança, uma mente brilhante**

-Ahh ótimo,até o rap se gaba.-,Natasha diz.

**Todos sabem quem é Tony Stark**

-Tem gente que só conhece o homem de ferro.-,Scott diz.

-E ele é quem,o idiota?-,Sam fala.

Scott faz uma cara de surpreso,como se tivesse acabado de descobrir,mas rapidamente tenta disfarçar.

-Sim,mas tem gente que não sabe o nome dele.-,ele diz timidamente.

-Tipo você?-,Clint pergunta.

-Nãooooo,magina...Eu sabia o nome dele!-,Scott diz,mentira clara em sua voz.

Tony revira os olhos.

**Podem dizer que eu sou arrogante**

-Eufemismo do ano.-,Wanda diz.

**É que eu sou um dos mais gênios da humanidade**

-E o que isso tem haver com a arrogância?-,Steve pergunta.

-Isso é óbvio,encheram muito o ego dele.-,Rhodes explica.

-Ahhhhhh..-,todos dizem,exceto o Tony que parece ofendido.

**Rico porquê vendo as armas mais fortes  
Tenho tudo que quero, eu sou um visionário  
Mas não existe dinheiro que conforte  
A perda dos meu pais num acidente de carro**

Bucky encolhe em seco.

**É melhor ser temido ou respeitado?**

-É uma boa pergunta.-,Thor diz com a mão no queixo.

**Por estrangeiros eu fui sequestrado  
Minha própria bomba explodiu do meu lado  
Deixando meu peito cheio de estilhaços**

**Yinsen não pude salvá-lo**

Tony olha pra baixo.

**A morte de inocentes, eu não mais tolero  
Daquela caverna eu saí transformado  
Super-herói: Homem de Ferro**

-Não foi a mídia que inventou esse nome?-,Bruce pergunta.

-Sim,mas acabou ficando.-,Tony diz encolhendo os ombros.

**Na minha conta subindo bilhões  
Enquanto milhões de vidas são tiradas**

-Exatamente.-,Wanda diz mandando um olhar pra ele.

-Você me odeia,já entendi.

**Isso me torna parte dos vilões  
Então não posso mais vender essas armas**

**Muitos querem ter o que eu tenho  
Mulheres, fama e dinheiro  
Não é só por ser um herdeiro  
É que eu já nasci um gênio**

-E voltou o ego.-,T'Challa diz.

**Vários tentaram me copiar  
E até me culpavam pelas suas dores**

Tony olha pra Wanda com um olhar de satisfação.

Wanda revira os olhos.

**Mas ninguém foi capaz de me superar  
Defendo a Terra, sou um dos Vingadores**

**Destinado à proteger o mundo  
Aceitei ajudar nessa iniciativa  
Até que o Loki devolva o cubo  
Fique fora do caminho, turista**

Loki revira os olhos bufando,enquanto murmurava:

-Começou...

**O que sobra sem a armadura?  
Sou gênio, playboy e bilionário**

Steve balança a cabeça exasperado,enquanto bufa.

**Roges, você não é especial  
Tudo que é veio de um mero frasco**

Steve suspira de aborrecimento.

**Somos os mais poderosos da Terra  
Loki, não adianta usar nenhum truque  
Não há formas de vencer essa guerra  
Você tem um exército, temos o Hulk!**

-Como eu posso esquecer.-,Loki diz.

Bruce parece envergonhado.

**Um míssil se aproxima  
E Nova York vai ser destruída**

-Eu lembro dessa parte.-,Thor diz casualmente,como se nada acontecesse.

**Impedi-lo alguém precisa  
Talvez seja uma viagem só de ida**

**Tudo se apaga no meio do espaço  
Pepper, irei sem uma despedida  
Mas o portal precisa ser fechado  
E pra salvar o mundo eu darei minha vida**

**Um gênio, um playboy  
Cruzando o céu de vermelho e amarelo  
Um guerreiro, super-herói  
O maior Vingador, eu sou o Homem de Ferro**

Os vingadores zombam.

-Maior vingador?-,Natasha zomba -HELLOOOO,eu sou a MAIOR vingadora!-,ela diz jogando o cabelo pra trás.

-Desculpa,mas eu sou um DEUS,eu sou o maior vingador. -,Thor diz.

-Eu que sou,aceita que dói menos.-,Tony diz.

-Eu nunca erro um alvo!

-TEM UMA PRIMEIRA VEZ PRA TUDO!-,uma voz aleatória diz,os vingadores rapidamente param a discussão.

-Quem disse isso?-,Clint pergunta.

-Ahh,foi o Geraldo,ele é uma criança que a Shield treina.-,Fury explica,um garoto de onze anos ao lado dele acena.

Todos ficam sem graça por uns segundos,até voltarem a discutir.

-Eu consigo virar o Hulk!Eu sou claramente o maior vingador!-,Bruce diz.

Natasha revira os olhos,antes de pegar de baixo de banco uma arma de paintball e acertar em todos os vingadores,que agora olham-a incrédulos.

Ela joga o cabelo pra trás.

-Beijos,bebê,vingadores machistas não passarão!

**Eu vou lutar pelo bem  
Não importa contra quem  
Nossa Terra vingarei  
I am Iron Man**

**Eu vou lutar pelo bem  
Não importa contra quem  
Nossa Terra vingarei  
I am Iron Man**

-Depois da briguinha deles,estragou já o refrão.-,Scott sussurra para Sam,que assente.

**Uma missão em Sokóvia  
Me fez enxergar que a Terra não está mais segura  
Ultron é a nossa melhor aposta  
O planeta precisa de uma armadura**

-Esse plano não deu muito certo,hein.-,Sam diz.

**Eu só queria trazer proteção  
Algo que protegesse o mundo todo  
Mas eu errei na minha decisão  
E minha ambição fez nascer esse monstro**

**Ultron deseja nossa extinção**

-Então era por isso que ele estava nos atacando.-,Natasha diz com uma falsa voz de descoberta.

**Diz que precisamos de uma evolução  
Não te criei pra tomar essa decisão  
Junior, assim parte o meu coração**

Nós precisamos de supervisão

-Não a gente não faz!-,Steve diz.

-Já começou a treta.-,Scott sussurra pra Sam.

-Não já tinha começado com aquele negócio do vingador?-,Sam pergunta,Scott para pra pensar.

**Não aguento mais causar destruição  
Steve, aceite essa opção  
O tratado é a melhor solução**

-Não,não é.-,o time Cap diz.

**Como tem coragem de dizer que não?  
Depois do que vimos na televisão  
Isso resultou na nossa divisão  
Você vai pra prisão, desista Capitão!**

-Aguento isso o dia todo.-,Steve diz.

-Como se a gente não soubesse.-,Wanda diz.

**Saia de perto agora, Falcão  
Visão, como pode errar esse tiro?**

-Sinto muito,senhor.

**Por sua culpa, Rhodes foi ao chão  
Eu quase perdi o meu melhor amigo**

-Essa parte é meio estranha,já que você estava de armadura e não pode mais andar praticamente,e o Tony que caiu do espaço e eu não vejo ele com muleta.-,Natasha diz.

-Pra que agredir?-,Rhodes pergunta.

**Rogers também era um dos meus amigos  
Só me responde: Você sabia?  
Que Bucky não passava de assassino  
E que tinha matado a minha família?**

-Pra sua informação,não,eu não sabia.

**Pelo menos se lembra deles?  
Do Soldado Invernal vou arrancar o braço  
Capitão, esse escudo não te pertence  
Não tem mais permissão para carregá-lo**

-Ele fez pra mim.

-Picolé,shhhh,tem gente querendo escutar.

Steve revira os olhos.

**Do espaço  
Surge um novo desafio  
E um mago  
Diz que o universo está em perigo**

-Isso não é sempre?-,Rhodes diz.

**Tantos matou  
Buscando as joias do Infinito**

Loki fica tenso rapidamente.

**Cuidado  
O Thanos está vindo**

-Que merda.-,Loki sussurra.

**E num estalar de dedos  
Todos começaram a desaparecer  
E Peter tão pequeno  
Chorando em meus braços me disse: Eu não quero morrer**

Tony fica boquiaberto e tenso.

Silêncio.

Até que...

-Finalzinho meio tenso,né?-,Scott diz tentando aliviar o clima.

O máximo que ele consegue,são os olhares irritados.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Morbius**

**N/A:Gente,não sei se vocês estão sabendo,mas hoje (13/1) lançou o teaser do filme Morbius,que nos quadrinhos é um dos vilões do nosso querido amigo da vizinhança.o Homem-Aranha.**

**Eu não sei se esse vilão aparecerá no Universo Cinematográfico,mas se no caso,só deixando nossos vingadores bem avisados.**

**''Michael,eu conheço você desde que você era uma criança.'',uma voz masculina diz.**

**Flashbacks de um menino de muleta andando,e um outro grupo vindo em direção a ele.**

**''Por favor!'',o menino grita,enquanto os outros garotos batem nele.**

-Coitado.-,Natasha diz.

**''Você tem um dom.''**

-Hoje em dia,quem não tem?-,Clint pergunta,os outros olham pra ele -O que?-,mais olhares.

Scott dá três tapinhas em sua costa.

-Eu sei como é cara.

**''Sempre teve.''**

**Aplausos.**

**''Se houver uma cura para sua doença,você vai descobrir.''**

-O que será que ele tem?-,Scott pergunta.

-Duhhhm,deve ser o problema com a perna.-,Sam diz.

-É pode ser...-,Scott respondeu pensativo.

**Sony**

**Colombia**

**Em associação com a Marvel**

-Isso é estranho.-,Steve diz.

-O que?-,Bucky pergunta.

-Os filmes antes que tinham haver com a Marvel,não aparecia em associação.-,Steve diz.

-Talvez seja porque está associado a ela.-,Clint sugere.

-É mais,o que isso significa?

**''Era pra eu ter morrido há anos.''**

**''Por que continuo aqui,se não for pra consertar isso?'',ele dando uma injeção na garota doente ''Tenho uma doença rara do sangue e meu tempo está se esgotando.''**

**Ele puxa o que parece ser uma cópia de uma gaveta,com um morcego,que eu presumo estar morto,dentro.**

**''Está pode ser minha última chance.''**

-Ahhh ótimo,ele quer virar Batman.-,Scott diz bufando,os outros reviram os olhos com a piada -Ele não entende que não pode fazer isso,ai que o próximo filme do Batman vai lucrar mesmo.

Sam coloca a mão no seu ombro.

-Cara,para...por favor.

**''Você planeja alguma coisa.O que é?'',uma voz feminina pergunta.**

-Como se ele fosse falar.-,Wanda zomba.

**''Não é exatamente legal.'',o helicóptero pousa,ele saiu dele.**

**''Não quero que você sofra mais do que sofreu.''**

**Uma faca.**

Scott abre a boca.

Natasha aponta pra ele com um olhar raivoso.

-Scott,nem se atreva!

Ele ergue as mãos,sinal de rendição.

-O que eu fiz?

-Nada,você só ia falar ''só eu sinto que vai dar merda.'',-,Wanda zomba,junto com os outros que na fala de Scott dizem junto com ela.

Scott faz beicinho.

-Vocês estragaram minha frase.

**''Isso pode ser a cura.'',ele diz cortando a mão.**

-Isso me lembra The Vampire Diaries.-,Scott diz,todos viram a cabeça lentamente pra ele.

-O que isso tem haver com Vampire Diaries?-,Fury pergunta.

-E que eles cortavam a mão toda hora.-,ele explica.

**Um bando de morcegos vem em sua direção,quando ele levanta o braç morcegos se amontoam na sua mão cortada,seu grito abafado.**

-Parece que eles vão comer a mão dele.-,Bruce diz.

-Morcegos comem carne?-,Scott pergunta sussurrando para Sam,que encolhe os ombros.

-Não sei.

**''A que custo?''**

**Ele bate no vidro,rachaduras se iniciam.**

**DO MESMO ESTÚDIO DE**

**HOMEM ARANHA:DE VOLTA AO LAR,**

**HOMEM ARANHA:LONGE DE CASA**

**E **

**VENOM**

-Nunca ouvi falar.-,Tony diz.

**''É um dos vilões do homem aranha.'',a escritora explica.**

-Os vilões agora tem filmes?Nossa que evolução.-,Scott diz.

**''Michael..'',morcegos estão o cercando na cela de vidro ''O que tá acontecendo?'',ela deita ele na cam**a.

-É o que queremos saber.-,Rhodes diz.

**''Eu estava morrendo.'',ele explica ''E me sinto mais vivo do que nunca.'',ele diz levantando alguma coisa,que provavelmente é pesada ''Mais forte e mais rápido.'',ele diz pegando rapidamente um tipo de bola vermelha,depois mostra ele dando saltos e um fumaça roxa.**

-Mais que porra tá acontecendo?-,Sam murmura.

-Olha a língua.-,Steve diz,embora chocado com a cena.

**Carros.**

**''Com habilidade de usar ecolocalização.''**

-O que é isso?-,Scott pergunta sussurrando,Sam revira os olhos e balança a cabeça exasperado.

**Seus olhos tem uma mudança de cor,algo emanou dele..**

**Um navio.**

**''E uma ânsia avassaladora de beber sangue.''**

-Vampire diaries...-,Scott murmura cantando.

Sam revira os olhos.

-Você tem que parar de assistir essas coisas.

**Caras com armas.**

**Ele rosna, atacando os caras.**

-Selvagem...

**''Até que ponto podemos ir...'',policiais,cara de terno ''[..] pra concertar o que está quebrado?''**

-Tenho que admitir,não entendi absolutamente nada.-,Scott diz.

-E quando você faz?-,Clint pergunta.

**Mais tiros.**

**Ele levantando a cabeça e gritando.**

**''Até o remédio.'',cara de branco correndo desesperado,e depois não está mais lá ''Ser pior que a doença.''**

**Morbius é mostrado,ele rosna.**

-Ai que nojo.-,Wanda diz cobrindo os olhos.

-Isso me lembra um lobisomem,não sei por que.-,Scott diz.

Sam olha pra ele.

-Sério?

-Sim,aqueles de Teen Wolf.

**MORBIUS **

**''Michael Morbius,cansou de ser o cara bonzinho?''**

**''O que há,doutor?'',o doutor sorri.**

-Esse não é?-,Tony pergunta estreitando os olhos.

-Sim,é.-,Visão responde.

-Mas,o que diabos ele está fazendo lá?-,Rhodes pergunta.

-Eu não sei...

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**PS:Se vocês pudessem falar trailers,seria ótimo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Venom**

-Até que aquele trailer lá foi legalzinho.-,Thor diz.

**''Sério,eu não pensei que iam gostar.Já que ele é um dos vilões do Homem-Aranha.'',a escritora diz.**

-O QUE?!

-Como assim ''vilões do Homem Aranha''?-,Tony pergunta.

**''Quer dizer que os criadores fizeram-o um vilão do Homem Aranha.''**

-Isso é sacanagem.-,Tony diz.

-Por que?-,Scott pergunta.

-Por que?-,Tony zomba -Ahh pode ser só o fato do cara beber sangue,você me escutou?BEBER SANGUE!Ai vai lá,o Peter joga uma teia,e o cara dá pula nele e bebe o seu sangue.Já tô até imaginando.

-Depois sou eu que viajo na maionese.-,Scott murmura.

**''Se acalmem,porque a gente vai ver outro trailer.''**

-Qual agora?-,Loki pergunta.

**''Venom.''**

Tony levanta a cabeça exasperado.

-Ahh ótimo,outro vilão do Homem Aranha.

**''Obrigado por nos trazer a este momento que muito de nós...'',um tipo de pote de vidro com uma coisa preta,carros ''[..]sempre sonhamos.''**

**Um porta se abre,mostrando dois potes.**

**''A história começa hoje.''**

**Sony**

**Colombia**

**Em associação com a Marvel**

-De novo isso.-,Steve diz bufando.

**Uma moto.**

**Um restaurante.**

**''Você trabalha pra um cara do mal.'',Eddie diz.**

**''Eu não,a minha empresa.'',Anne responde.**

-Eu não acho que isso ajude.

**Carlton Drake é mostrado.**

**''Vai se comportar amanhã?''**

-Parece você e a Pepper.-,Rhodes diz.

**''Já falei que vou fazer o meu trabalho.'',Eddie responde.**

-É idêntico!E ela é até loira!

**Ponte de São Francisco.**

**''Sou repó gente que não quer ser seguida.''**

-Isso explica muita coisa.-,Scott diz.

-Como o que?-,Sam pergunta.

Scott bufa.

-Cara,vocês combinaram isso?Porque toda fala que eu digo,você estraga ela.-,Scott diz.

-Não é minha culpa que você só fala abobrinha.-,Sam diz.

-Concordo plenamente.-,Clint diz.

-Isso não tava no roteiro.-,Scott diz,eles riem.

**''Fale das alegações de recrutar os mais vulneráveis para testes que matam pessoas.''**

**''Pode ir.''**

Scott abre a boca, depois fecha,abre de novo e fecha.

-Se esqueceu sua fala,né?-,Sam pergunta tentando segurar a risada.

-Não...-,Scott tenta mentir -Sim!

-CORTA!-,uma voz grita -Qual é,Lang?

-Foi mal!-,Scott grita de volta.

Alguém traz o roteiro pra Scott.

-Tá,já decorei.-,ele diz.

A mulher sai.

-AÇÃO!

Scott abre a boca,fecha,abre de novo e fecha.

-Eu juro que não tô fazendo de propósito.

-CORTA!

**''Acabou, .''**

**''Isso é uma ameaça?'',Eddie pergunta,os caras levando ele pra fora.**

**Eddie andando pela rua.**

**''Precisa aprender a sumir de bom nisso.'',ele está no mercado ''Mas você é péssima,seja quem for.''**

-Estragou o auto-estima da mulher.-,Scott diz.

-Olha ele lembrou a fala!-,alguém da produção brinca.

Todos do cinema e da produção riem,exceto Scott.

-Vocês são hilários.

**''Trabalho na fundação Life Foundation e preciso da sua ajuda.'',a mulher diz ''Descobrimos algo que chamamos de simbionte.'',o homem cai ''Carlton Drake acredita na união do humano e simbionte é a chave para a nossa evolução.'',o homem amarrado grita.**

-Sinistro.-,Sam murmura.

**Eddie anda pelos corredores,a mulher pula nele.**

-Gente,o que é isso?Ela tá possuída?-,Rhodes pergunta em choque.

**O alarme começa a tocar.**

**Eddie corre,entra na sua casa,toma os remédios .**

**''Eu tô muito doente.'',seus olhos ficam uma cor azul '''Ando ouvindo uma voz''.**

**''Eddie.''**

-Claramente tá possuído.

**''Você não é real,tá na minha cabeça.'',batem na porta,homens entram.**

**''Vai devolver a propriedade do senhor Drake.'',uma gosma sai do braço de Eddie.**

**''Não tenho-'',outra vez,e sai várias vezes acabando com os caras ''Por que a gente faria isso?''**

-Porque vocês são vilões,duhhh.-,Scott diz.

**EM BREVE**

**Eddie liga a moto.**

**Drones atrás dele.**

-Já tô vendo que vai ter ação.-,Clint diz.

-É preciso mesmo legendar o óbvio?-,Scott pergunta dando uma de filósofo.

-Cala a boca,o esquecedor de fala!

Scott faz beicinho.

**''Só vai ficar se só fizer mal a gente má.''**

-Ele não tem mais cara de vilão.-,Bruce diz.

**''E eu digo que a gente vai fazer o que quisermos.'',Eddie é empurrado na parede,a força o segura ''Fechado?''**

**Carros virando.**

**ASSUMA**

**Eddie corre,carro seguindo ele,árvore destruída.**

-Coitadinha da árvore.-,Scott diz em empatia.

Todos olham pra ele.

-Nem olham pra mim,tava no roteiro!

**''Como se você se importasse.'',a escritora resmunga.**

**''Tá disposto a sacrificar...**''

**SEU LADO**

**Eddie pulando da janela,homens atirando.**

**''O que você mais ama?''**

-Ai que intenso.-,Natasha diz.

**ANTI-HERÓI**

-Não era vilão?-,T'Challa pergunta.

**Eddie gritando,Venom aparecendo.**

**Pessoas no escritório correndo e caindo.**

**''Você devia estar morto de medo.''**

-Meio egocêntrico,não?-,Scott diz.

**A moto salta.**

**''Você é o que?''**

-Exatamente o que eu quero saber.-,Tony diz.

**''Nós...'',Eddie se transforma no Venom.**

-O Peter tá morto.-,Clint diz.

-Nem me fale-,Tony responde.

**''[..]somos Venom.'',o cara grita,Venom mostra a língua.**

-Gente,primeiro o cara se muta com um morcego.-,Scott diz se referindo ao trailer anterior -E agora é a merda de um lagarto?!

-Olha onde o mundo foi parar.-,Steve murmura.

**VENOM**

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS**

-Bem...cadê o corta?

-CORTA!

-Finalmente!-,Scott se levanta -Eu tenho que fazer xixi.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Querem mais desses momentos quebra a quarta parede,(você pode chamar assim)?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - O que a escritora não mostra

-Quem tá pronto pra reagir?!-,MJ disse animada chegando no set,ela estava toda arrumada e com um copo de café na mão e com óculos escuros.

-Set errado!-,Sam grita do assento dele,lá no fundo.

Ela bufa.

-Não me culpe,essa merda é tudo igual!-,ela diz saindo.

/

A câmera foca em Natasha,que está com um celular na mão e com fones de ouvido.

Ela balança a cabeça enquanto canta.

-_**''We are Heroes,heroes inthe darkest there is no ,oh, oh...''**_

A câmera vira para Scott que está com a testa franzida.

/

-Gente...-,Wanda diz virando uma página da sua G Magazine -Foi uma boa ideia mesmo comprar isso aqui.

-Não falei?-,Natasha pergunta.

-Devia ter feito isso a séculos.-,Wanda diz,lá nas fileiras de baixo os homens olha pra elas estranhos.

/

-Ahhh Visão,a gente devia ter feito isso antes.-,Wanda geme,enquanto ela e Visão estão se beijando brutalmente.

-Concordo.-,ele diz,devolvendo o beijo,ele está em sua forma humana(aquela que apareceu em guerra infinita).

A porta do pequeno armário se abre para revelar Clint,que quando vê a cena rapidamente se vira cobrindo os olhos.

-Aii credo,gente,façam isso no banheiro!Não na despensa!

/

***Wanda depois do término***

Wanda debaixo da pia do banheiro,ouvindo música,enquanto chora e bebe o vinho direto da garrafa.

-''**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life...''**

Dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro,Natasha franze a testa.

/

-Eu tô entendiado.-,Scott diz.

-Não posso ajudar em nada.-,Sam diz.

-Mas,tem alguma ideia pra gastar tempo?

Sam olha pra ele pensativo.

***5 Minutos Depois***

Clint chega a sala pra ver Scott e Sam fazendo como se fosse um toque com a mão.

E eles estavam cantando,Clint começa a gravar.

-Popai foi a feira,não tinha o que comprar,comprou uma cadeira pra Olivia se sentar,a Olivia se sentou a cadeira da Olivia,foi parar no corredor,corredor estava sujo de poera,coitadinha da Olivia foi parar na geladeira,geladeira estava suja,suja de mingau,coitadinha da Olivia foi parar no hospital[...]''

/

T'Challa chega em Fury.

-Fury,não é?-,ele pergunta.

-Sim.-,Fury responde,embora esteja animado que a realeza esteja falando com ele.

,já pensou em participar de piratas do caribe?-,o humor de Fury cai rapidamente.

-Ha,ha...hilário.

/

-Star Wars é uma merda!-,Tony diz.

-Sério?-,Natasha pergunta.

-SIm.-,Tony responde.

-Por que eu tenho alguém aqui que descorda.-,ela diz,a porta se abre.

-Eai, ,o que você falou sobre Star Wars?

Tony olha pra Natasha,que tem um sorriso de satisfação,estreitando os olhos.

-Boa,Romanoff.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado,vocês querem mais de ''O que a Escritora não mostra''?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Guardiões da Galáxia**

**''Venho da Terra,um planeta de foras da lei.''**

-Bem...isso não é mentira.-,Scott diz.

-Tirando as pessoas dessa sala,você pensaria em quem?-,Sam pergunta com um sorriso de satisfação.

Scott devolve o sorriso.

-Bonnie e Clyde.-,ele responde.

Sam perde seu sorriso.

-Tá,essa foi boa.

**''Meu nome é Peter Quill.''**

-A galáxia está cheia de Peters,sério vocês precisam de mais criatividades pra nomes.-Bruce disse.

**''Mas talvez você me conheça por outro nome:''**

-Quer ver,vai vir um nome super maneiro.-,Scott diz.

**''Senhor das Estrelas.''**

-Me enganei.

**''Quem?''**

-Viu até o cara não sabe quem é.

**''Senhor das Estrelas,fora da lei lendá ?'',ninguém sabe quem ele é ''Esqueça.''**

-Nada constrangedor.

**O cara atira nele,Peter coloca a sua máscara e sai correndo.**

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

-Tô sentindo um pouco de falta da DC agora.-,Steve diz.

-Por que?Ela é uma das concorrentes.-,Bucky diz.

-Sei lá,eu só sinto que se eu ver mais um sinal da Marvel eu vou passar mal.-,Steve explica,depois de um tempo -Isso não deve fazer menor sentido,né?

-Na verdade faz...isso faz sentido em não fazer absolutamente nenhum sentido.

**Nave espacial.**

**''Então aqui estamos:um ladrão,dois bandidos..''**

-Tá,vamos ignorar o fato que o guaxinim está com uma arma.-,Natasha diz.

-Aquilo ali é uma árvore?-,Clint pergunta estreitando os olhos.

**''Uma assassina e um maníaco.''**

-Isso tem tudo pra dar errado.-,Tony diz.

**''Mas não vamos ficar parados enquanto o mal destrói a galáxia.'',explosões,Ronan,pedra do poder ''Acho que temos que ficar .''**

**EM BREVE**

**''Está me dizendo que o destino de 12 bilhões de pessoas,está nas mãos desses criminosos?''**

-É o que parece.

**''Isso.'',Rocket diz.**

-Ahh ótimo,o guaxinim também fala.-,Rhodes diz sarcasticamente.

**TODOS OS HERÓIS**

**Eles aterrorizando o guarda,que se rende.**

**Lugar Nenhum.**

**Nave**

**COMEÇA EM ALGUM LUGAR**

**Groot joga pessoa no chão.**

**Ronan usando a joia. **

**Drax com as facas.**

**''Eu olho em volta,e sabe o que eu vejo?Fracassados.''**

-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia falar isso.-,Visão diz.

**Rocket faz uma cara,como se estivesse franzindo a testa.**

-Olho onde o mundo foi parar,o guaxinim está franzindo a testa.-,Clint diz.

-Mais inacreditável não fica..-,Natasha diz com firmeza.

**''Mas a vida está nos dando uma chance.''**

**''De fazer o que?''**

**Groot dando uma flor a uma criança.**

-Esquece o que eu disse,-,Natasha diz.

**''Algo pouco dos dois.''**

**''Ahh que seja,eu não tenho muito tempo de vida mesmo.''**

**Muitas cenas acontecem,até que...Peter aperta o botão da música.**

**Groot olha com curiosidade,até que começa tocar e ele se assusta.**

**CHRIS PRATT**

**Peter Quill aparece.**

-O nome dele não era Peter?-,Scott pergunta.

-Talvez esse Chris Pratt seja o dublê.-,Thor diz.

**ZOE SALDANA**

**Gamora aparece do lado de Peter.**

**DAVE BAUTISTA**

**Drax.**

**com VIN DIESEL como Groot.**

**''Sou Groot.''**

**BRADLEY COOPER como Rocket **

**''Não tem nada como eu,a não ser eu.''**

-Na verdade,tem GUAXINIM!-,Sam diz.

**''Eles se intitulam de Guardiões da Galáxia.''**

**''Pode não ser uma boa ideia.''**

-Isso é óbvio.

**GUARDIÕES DA GALÁXIA**

**31 DE JULHO NOS CINEMAS também em 3D**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Próximo?**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - Coringa

**Arthur no ônibus brincando com o menino a sua frente.**

**O garoto ri.**

**''Quer parar de perturbar o meu filho?'',a mulher diz rudemente.**

-Nossa,tá mais agressiva que essas duas juntas.-,Scott diz apontando para Natasha e Wanda.

-Scott.-,Wanda começa calmamente -Se quiser continuar com esse seu rosto bonitinho e sem cicatriz,é melhor calar a boca!-,ela rosna no final.

**''Desculpa.''**

**''Arthur...'',ele está andando pra sua casa,ele esticando seu sapato ''[..]tenho uma má notícia pra você.**

-Começa assim,primeiro ela fala que tem uma má notícia,quando você vê ela está reclamando sobre a vida dela.-,Scott diz aleatoriamente.

**Ele fazendo sua risada,assustadora e estridente.**

-Tô com medo.-,Scott diz chegando perto de Sam,que se afasta dizendo:

-Que isso cara?!

**''Está é a última vez que nos encontramos.''**

**''Você não me ouve,não é?'',ele como palhaço,os caras batendo em sua placa ''Você faz as mesmas perguntas toda semana.'',ele correndo atrás,os caras batem nele com a placa ''Como foi seu trabalho?'',ele deitado no chão ''Está tendo pensamentos negativos?Só o que eu enho são pensamentos negativos.''**

-Isso é que ser azarado mesmo.-,Rhodes diz.

**A mulher está quieta.**

-Eu sei o que ela está pensando!-,Scott diz.

-Nem precisa dizer,é óbvio que ela está pensando jeitos de escapar dali.-,Tony diz.

**''Num mundo onde todos acham que podem fazer o meu trabalho,olhem só esse cara.'',Arthur olha pra TV,que atualmente estava mostrando um vídeo seu.**

**''Quando eu era um garotinho e dizia as pessoas que eu iam ser comediante,todo mundo ria de ,ninguém está rindo de mim agora.''**

**''Com certeza,amigo.'',o cara diz todos riem.**

-É,realmente azarado,só não sei qual é mais ou o Peter?-,Rhodes diz pensativo.

**ESTE ANO**

-É...-,T'Challa começa -Alguém sabe que ano estamos?

Todos trocam olhares um com o outro,antes de dizerem.

-Não.

**Trem.**

**Ele jogando a máscara no lixo.**

**''É horrível não é?'',ele sorri.**

-Eufemismo do ano.-,Clint diz.

**Ele passando maquiagem branca no seu rosto.**

**Ele andando como o Coringa,depois ele na escada.**

-Eu tô muito aliviado dele não estar no mesmo universo que a gente.-,Steve diz,Bucky bufa e revira os olhos.

**''Durante toda a minha vida,eu nem sabia se eu existia.'',cara aleatória com a máscara ''Mas eu faço!'',uma multidão de gente com a máscara e batendo nos policiais ''E as pessoas estão começando a perceber.''**

-Eu não acho que isso é bom para o resto da sociedade.-,Visão diz.

**Ele beijando a mulher.**

**''Acha isso engraçado?'',ele batendo a cabeça na grade,correndo e rindo na frente de um cara de terno ''Isso é uma piada pra você?''**

**O cara soca ele.**

-Aii...

**O carro de bombeiros batendo no carro policial.**

**Ele fumando.**

**Ele colocando a máscara.**

**''Ahh,Murray,só uma coisa.''**

**''Sim.''**

**''Quando me chamar,pode me apresentar como Coringa?''**

-Isso vai dar merda.-,Fury diz.

-Coringa só é bom no baralho.-,Scott diz,Sam revira os olhos.

**Ele no hospital.**

**Ele batendo a cabeça na lixeira.**

**Murray balançando os braços.**

**Os caras com a máscara jogando o que parece ser um tipo de bomba.**

**Arthur no banheiro com o nariz sangrando.**

**CORINGA**

**3 DE OUTUBRO NOS CINEMAS**

Steve levanta uma mão,enquanto olha pro teto.

-Podemos voltar com a Marvel?

Ao seu lado,Bucky geme de aborrecimento.

-Esse cara é impossível...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - Novos Mutantes

**''Qual é a última coisa que se lembra,Dani?,a garota olha pra sua mão,caras começam aparecer na parede.**

-Que merda tá acontecendo?,Scott diz chocado.

-Língua.

**''Ele disse que tínhamos que fugir.'',explosão,um cara e uma garota correndo.**

**A menina acorda em um hospital.**

**''Você só sobreviveu...'',a garota está amarrada na cama ''[...]porque é uma garota muito incomum.''**

**20 CENTURY FOX**

**Uma casa/mansão.**

-Isso tá parecendo mais com os X-Mens.-,Scott diz.

-Deve ser relacionado.-,Bruce sugere.

**''Você não está sozinha.Não o que são mutantes?'',um grupo de pessoas.**

-Falei,X-Men.

-Ninguém duvidou de você.-,Sam diz.

-O que é bem raro.-,Natasha diz.

**MARVEL**

**''Alguém quer compartilhar sua primeira experiência?Rahne?''**

**''Eu tinha 13 que fosse um sonho.'',Rahne entrando em** uma igreja.

-Oxi,ela não falou que tinha 13 anos,então por que diabos ela está igual?-,Scott diz todo confuso.

'**'[..]Eu perdi o controle.''**

**''Sam?''**

-Sam?-,Scott perguntou divertido,Sam revira os olhos.

-Quando você abre a boca,eu me pergunto 'por que diabos eu sentei do lado dele?'

**''Eu entrei em pâ ficaram feridas.''**

**''Roberto?''**

**''Minha namorada,eu a queimei.''**

-Nossa...essa foi um pouco pesada.

-Só um pouco?-,Wanda diz um pouco chocada.

**''Illyana?''**

-Eu já quebraria a cabeça só de soletrar esse nome.-,Clint diz.

**''Eu matei 18 a um.''**

-Ela fala isso tão casualmente.-,Rhodes diz.

**EM BREVE**

**Another Brick In the Wall do Pink Floyd começa a tocar.**

-Uhhh,Pink Floyd,legal.-,Scott diz fazendo uma dancinha.

-Pink..o que?-,Thor pergunta.

Scott fica boquiaberto.

-Como assim? Você não conhece o Pink Floyd?

-Não.

Scott fica mais boquiaberto.

-Ahhh, Scott,não acha como se você conhecesse.A verdade é que você só conhece essa música.-,Tony diz.

-Não é verdade!

-Então diz o nome de outra música deles.-,Fury diz.

-Hum...Another Brick In The Wall.-,ele diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

Tony e os outros reviram os olhos.

-O idiota,essa é a música que tá tocando.

-Não,não é!

-É sim!

-Não,não é!

Os outros reviram os olhos.

-Sim claro,você tá certo.-,ele dizem sabendo que Scott não vai parar,até que você deixe.

Scott se vira pra Sam,com um sorriso vitorioso.

-É assim que se faz,meu amigo.

-É claro.-,Sam responde sarcasticamente.

**''Não é um hospital.É uma jaula.'',Illyana diz.**

**Câmeras de seguranças.**

**''É importantes descobrirmos seus poderes,para podermos ajudar a melhorar.'',a menina grita.**

-Isso é melhorar?-,Bucky diz.

**''Eu vi algo que não acho que ela queria que eu visse.'',os três caminham pelo corredor,a porta ficando preta ''Não acho que a gente esteja aqui pra melhorar.'',alguém cai do teto,um grito.**

**A garota correndo.**

**''Esse lugar pega seu maior medo e faz você vivenciá-lo até ele matar você.''**

-Agora deu um pouquinho de medo.-,Scott diz engolindo em seco.

**O barulho da porta se abrindo.**

**''Quem está ai?'',Rahne pergunta,ela grita.**

Todos pulam de susto.

-Ai meu deus!-,Scott diz com a mão no peito -Que susto!

**''Vamos conseguir sair !'',um monte de cena acontece.**

**baseado nos quadrinhos da Marvel**

**OS NOVOS MUTANTES**

-A escritora não tinha dito em um dos intervalos que esse filme foi feito em 2016 e que vai lançar só em 2020?-,Scott pergunta pra Sam.

-Acho que foi.

-Então nem é mais Novos Mutantes e sim Velhos Mutantes.

**Uma pessoa,que parece ser a Illyana,sai de um portal os olhos brilhando em azul.O monstro ruge.**

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS**

-Foi o que disseram em 2017,olha o que aconteceu.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Próximo?**

**(PS Sem trailer da Viúva Negra,porque eu não leio os quadrinhos,então eu não sei quem são os outros personagens.E como a própria Natasha está aqui,os Vingadores iriam querer uma explicação dela,ai ia ficar tudo porque eu não saberia o que escrever.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:Como vocês pediram,não só nessa história,aqui está o rap do Homem-Aranha:Eu te Amo Mil Milhões **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar quem é o próximo ;)**

**Mesmo com meus medos**

-Nossa,que batida meio...melancólica.-,Scott diz.

**Eu tento ajudar**

-Isso é verdade.-,Steve diz.

**Tanta responsabilidade****  
****Que eu tenho que carregar**

-Culpa de quem?-,Natasha diz olhando pra Tony fixamente.

Tony levanta o dedo médio(do meio).

-Nossa que agressividade.-,Wanda diz sarcasticamente.

**Acho que eu sou novo demais****  
****Pra tentar****  
****O mundo salvar**

-Isso é óbvio.-,Clint diz.

**As lembranças****  
****É tão forte o sentimento****  
****Estar no meio de uma guerra****  
****O sofrimento****  
****Já fui enganado****  
****E me arrependo****  
****O mundo é tão grande****  
****E eu sou tão pequeno**

-Tecnicamente não,tipo você deve ter quanto?1,70 de altura?-,Scott diz,Sam bufa exasperado colocando a mão na testa.

**Eu tento esconder****  
****Mas eles sabem****  
****Que depois que nós voltamos****  
****No estalar de dedos**

-Por que tá todo mundo falando desse ''estalar de dedos ''?-,Rhodes pergunta.

-Vai ver,deve ser igual ao Uno,um jogo que quando você estava prestes a ganhar você tinha que falar o nome do caso ''estalar de dedos!'' e nessa mesma hora,você estrala os dedos.-,Scott diz estralando os dedos no final e olhando pro nada em uma transe.

Todos olham pra ele estranho,Scott ainda olhando pro nada,ele sai da transe e sorri pra eles.

-Genial, certo?Cara,imagina que jogo!

**Parece que em mim****  
****Falta metade****  
****Queria ir pra longe de casa****  
****E deixar pra trás a saudade****  
****Mas o perigo****  
****Não me larga não****  
****Não posso esquecer****  
****Da minha missão**

-Ele tá parecendo um dos seus agentes,Fury.-,Tony brinca.

Fury revira os olhos,típico do Stark.

**Deixei o ciúme****  
****Ganhar da razão**

-De quem ele teria ciúmes?-,Bruce pergunta,os homens encolhem os ombros nem pensando,enquanto as mulheres...bem.

Natasha e Wanda se viram uma pra outra com olhares maliciosos.

-Awww...

**Meu erro quase****  
****Causou destruição****  
****Eu coloquei em risco****  
****A vida dos meus amigos****  
****Será mesmo que sou especial?****  
****Será que a luta não vai ter final?****  
****Só queria ter uma vida normal****  
****Mas pra um herói, isso nunca é real**

A sala se enche de um clima tenso.

-Bem...pelo menos ele ficou mais realista.-,a pessoa diz encolhendo os ombros.

-Scott!

**Não sou mais um menino****  
****Esse** **é o meu destino**

**E naquele dia****  
****O mundo conhecia****  
****Quem tudo arriscaria****  
****Pra salvar nossas vidas****  
****Ele se foi porque sabia****  
****Que era a única opção****  
****Essa é a prova de que Tony Stark****  
****Tem um coração****  
****Todos os meus heróis se foram****  
****Essa é a verdade****  
****Mas uma vez um grande homem me ensinou****  
****Que grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades**

-Um homem sábio...-Thor diz.

**Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações****  
****Eu te amo mil milhões**

Scott está com as mãos no alto e balançando levemente e lentamente,como se estivesse num show ou algo assim.

-Scott,tá me envergonhando.-,Sam murmura se encolhendo no assento.

**Eu vejo todos só****  
****Me cobrando que eu preciso****  
****Ser mais sério****  
****Ser o herói que vai herdar****  
****Esse império****  
****O mundo quer que eu seja o novo****  
****Homem de Ferro**

-É minha teoria estava certa...-,Loki começa depois olha pra Tony -Você morreu.-,ele afirma casualmente.

-Loki!-,Thor diz mandando um olhar ao irmão.

-O que?!

-Obrigada pela sinceridade,Homem Rena,realmente é muito bom.-,Tony diz todo sem graça.

-Não a de que.-,Loki responde.

-Por Odin.-,Thor diz exasperado.

**Eu não sou como Tony Stark****  
****Tá bem longe da realidade****  
****Mas não devo pensar em mim****  
****E sim, no bem maior****  
****Ele me escolheu, mesmo nessa idade****  
****E só agora entendi a verdade****  
****Não tenho que ser como Tony Stark****  
****Eu tenho que ser melhor****  
****Então****  
****Mysterio essa foi a última vez**

**Que mentiu pra mim**

-Mysterio,que nome mais ridículo.

**Fui ingênuo demais**

-Não a primeira vez né,amado.

**Mentiras desleais****  
****Seus poderes não são reais****  
****Você não me engana mais****  
****E agora o mundo inteiro****  
****Conhece meu nome**

-Como assim?-,Tony diz meio preocupado -Só falta aquele Ted ter aberto a boca.

-Talvez seja,como conhece o Homem-Aranha.Não deve ser nada sério.-,Bucky diz.

-O nome do garoto é Ned,senhor.-,Visão diz.

-Dane-se!

-É...hoje todo mundo acordou de TPM.-,T'Challa diz suspirando.

**As pessoas que amo estão em perigo****  
****E isso me dói****  
****Mas vou honrar o legado do Tony****  
****Pois assim como ele****  
****Eu sou um super-herói**

**E naquele dia****  
****O mundo conhecia****  
****Quem tudo arriscaria****  
****Pra salvar nossas vidas****  
****Ele se foi porque sabia****  
****Que era a única opção****  
****Essa é a prova de que Tony Stark****  
****Tem um coração**

-Não foi o que tava escrito no presente que a Pepper deu?-,Rhodes pergunta.

-Sim.

**Todos os meus heróis se foram**

-Agora que eu percebi essa fala!-,Scott diz alegremente,depois perdendo o sorriso -Será que todo mundo vai morrer?

Todos estão prontos pra falar não,mas fecham a boca e pensam,um olhar de medo aparecendo.

**Essa é a verdade****  
****Mas uma vez um grande homem me ensinou****  
****Que grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades****  
****Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações****  
****Eu te amo mil milhões**

Todos ainda meio tensos,enquanto Scott balançava os braços leve e lentamente.

Todos se viram pra ele.

-O que?!Eu não vou perder o refrão só por que vocês acham que vão morrer!

Silêncio.

-Ainda bem que eu não sou herói.-,Loki diz com um sorriso descarado no rosto.

Natasha tira o sapato pra jogar nele.

-Aiii!

-Mereceu,Homem Rena!Haha-,Tony começa a rir.

-Eu ainda tenho o outro do par!-,Natasha grita de volta.

-Mas eu não fiz nada.-,Tony choraminga.

Um sapato vem em sua direção.

-Como eu disse.-,T'Challa começam,antes de encolher os ombros -TPM.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Próximo?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - O que a escritora não mostra 2**

-Só eu que acho que a Avril Lavigne morreu e a gêmea substituiu ela?-,Scott pergunta aleatoriamente.

-Cara...de onde você tira essas coisas?-,Sam pergunta.

-Da revista: ''Avril Lavigne Super Fã!''.Comprei na promoção.-,Scott diz mostrando sua revista.

Sam manda um olhar incrédulo pra ele.

/

-Scott,eu e a Wanda queríamos perguntar isso a muito tempo.-,Natasha diz chegando perto de Scott,Wanda ao seu lado.

-Tá,claro,pergunte o que quiser.

Elas trocam o olhar,antes de engolir em seco e olhar diretamente pra ele.

-Scott...-,Natasha começa.

-Você é mão curvada?-,Wanda desabafa.

-Mão o que?Não entendi.

As duas respiram fundo.

-Elas estão perguntando se você é gay!-,uma voz aleatória diz.

-Geraldo!-,Fury repreende o garoto de onze anos -Se continuar assim,vai voltar pra base.

Geraldo bufa.

-Mas eu não quero.A última vez que estive lá eu achei um vibrador no quarto da Hill.-,ele explica casualmente antes de voltar a seu jogo.

Natasha,Wanda e Scott olham pra ele.

Fury dá uma risada nervosa.

-Ele tá brincando.-,ele diz,antes de parar pra pensar -...Você tá brincando,né?

/

-Então...Geraldo.-,Tony diz chegando ao lado do menino -Eu soube que você entrou no quarto de uma certa pessoa mulher,o que estava procurando?

-Ahh nada demais,eu só queria ver a gaveta de lingeries dela.-,Geraldo explica casualmente.

Tony arregala os olhos.

-Interessa,te.

Fury se aproxima deles.

-Geraldo,esse homem não está incomodando-o certo?

-Ele estava me explicando como bater punheta.-,Geraldo diz antes de sair,deixando Tony com Fury.

-O que?!Eu não estava!Esse peste!

-Stark!-,Fury rosna.

/

-Tudo bem,Wanda,fale peixe,bola,gato em inglês.-,Scott diz.

-Por que?

-Nada demais,só fale essas palavras em inglês,mas olha,você tem que falar elas rá ?

-Tá.-,ela assente.

Sam liga a filmadora.

-Pode falar.

-Fishbolcat.-,ela diz rapidamente.

Os caras começam a rir,gargalhar na verdade.

Wanda está confusa.

-Fala de novo!-,Clint diz,lágrimas de tanto rir caiem de seu olho.

-Fishbolcat?

Mais gargalhadas.

Natasha entra na sala,ela olha pros meninos e depois pra Wanda.

-Eles mandaram você falar peixe,bola e gato em inglês,né?

Wanda assente.

Natasha balança a cabeça.

/

***Wanda depois de entender a piada***

-SEUS PERVERTIDOS!

-Falei...-,Natasha diz lixando as unhas.

/

-Siga o meu raciocínio.-,Scott diz pra Sam e Clint -Se o rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma,então...o rei de Roma fica andando pelado por ai?

Sam e Clint trocam olhares.

-Cara...isso é só um trava línguas.Não tem que ter sentido.

/

-Moça,se pode me dar um autógrafo?-,uma criança,de aparentemente oito anos,pergunta a Natasha.

-Claro,querida.-,Natasha diz se aguachando na altura da garota.

Enquanto ela assina a foto,ela diz:

-Você quer ouvir uma piada?

A menina assente.

-Tinha uma garota super metida,o nome dela era Carla,ai um dia o menino perguntou ''Eai,Carla,se deu pra passar na prova?'',ai ela respondeu ''Dei.''-,Natasha diz rindo no final,a menina fica sem graça sem entender a piada -Entendeu?

-Aham.-,a menina mente pegando sua foto e indo embora,deixando uma Natasha rindo igual uma hiena.

/

-Gente,essa é a minha namorada,Bianca.-,Rhodes diz apresentando a garota ruiva ao pessoal,que está no momento no complexo.

***Pepper conhecendo Bianca***

-Você deve ser a Bianca.

-Sim,sou eu.

-Bem,eu sou a Pepper.E eu tenho que te gosto bastante do Rhodes,sério,é quase meu irã ADORO,ADORO,REALMENTE,EU ADORO ele.-,Bianca se assusta um pouco -Mas tenho que admitir,o bichinho não é bonito não.-,Pepper desabafa.

Bianca olha pra ela sem graça.

/

Tony deita na cama ao lado de Pepper.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.-,as luzes se apagam;

Fica um silêncio.

-Pepper?

-Sim?

-Que negócio é esse que você tá vendendo velas com cheiro de vagina?

-Merda...-,Pepper murmura.

**N/A:Gostaram do quadro; ''O que a escritora não mostra.''?**

**Coloquem ai,qual vocês querem como próximo REACT,pode ser trailer,pode ser rap,música...**


	12. Chapter 12

  
Capítulo 12 - Respondendo C

-Olá,queridos leitores.-,Tony começa.

-Ou leitoras.-,Natasha diz.

-Estamos aqui hoje pra fazer um especial Respondendo comentários.-,Sam diz.

-O que vamos fazer é fácil.-,MJ diz.

-Vamos ver o que vocês comentam em devidas histórias.-,Scott fala.

-Então se o seu comentário não aparecer tranquilo,sempre pode ter a parte dois.-,Peter explica.

-E se você não comentou nada até agora,o que tá esperando?-,Ned pergunta.

-Sem mais delongas,que começamos.-,Wanda diz com um sorriso.

**RESPONDENDO COMENTÁRIOS**

Natasha olha pro celular em sua mão.

-Primeiro comentário,é...

**TrickW**

**Eu simplesmente adorei.É hilário ver a reação do povo mas principalmente a do Scott,ele é tão amorzinho que nem sei.**

-Ahhh obrigado,você também é um amorzinho.-,Scott diz.

**Tu vai continuar,né?Por favor,diz que sim,está fantástico.**

-Ahh que simpática.-,Steve diz,os outros concordam.

-SynthesiaGhostóximo comentário.-,Clint diz,que está com o celular agora -O próximo comentário é

**SynthesiaGhost**

**Olha só quem eu encontrei XD  
Sou a panda do wtpd.  
Ok, finalmente um historinha decente pro trailer de ffh, como deveria ser COMENTÁRIOS, os gringos basicamente só escrevem "peter começa a chorar e tony abraça ele -eu te amo pirralho- eu te amo sr. Stark- eles ficam la como uma familia feliz e blablabla" **

-Isso é verdade.-,Rhodes diz assentindo.

**eu ja tava ficando puta com isso kkkk**

-Todos estávamos.-,Bruce diz.

**...**  
**Eu:  
Capitão:**

**Capitão: olha a lingu-  
Eu: filho da puta.**

Silêncio.

-Estou sem comentários,vamos pro próximo.-,Steve diz meio sem graça.

O celular é passado para Peter.

-Estamos de novo com TrickW.-,ele diz.

**TrickW**

**Tadinho do Cap, não excluam. Coloquem o nome dele de Picolé ou de Raspadinha hihihihi só ajudem ele  
#EuLutoPelaInclusão #AjudemOCap #FormigasVãoDominarOMundo**

Tony começa a rir,junto com os outros,exceto Steve,que revira os olhos.

-Raspadinha...kkkkkk...

Scott para de rir.

-A pessoa está totalmente certa!Formigas vão dominar o mundo um dia!#TamoJunto!

O celular é passado pra MJ.

-E temos de novo a SynthesiaGhost...nome meio grandinho,mas vamos lá.

**SynthesiaGhost**

**Parece minha mãe me empurrando pra aniversário dos filhos das amigas dela:  
"Vai ter comida?  
Vai.  
To pronta, vamos."**

-Parece você,Ned.-,MJ diz causando risadas de todos,exceto Ned que revira os olhos.

-Hilária...-,ele resmunga.

**Trailer do 1° irondad pfvr~~~**

-Existe um trailer assim?-,Tony pergunta.

-Eu não sei.

O celular é passado para Sam.

-Próximo comentário...é da reversy_

**reversy_**

**Aaaaa quero muito que eles vejam logo longe de casa também**

-E quem não quer.-,Sam diz encolhendo os ombros.

O celular é passado para Tony.

-Ahh olha,TrickW de novo;

**TrickW**

**Ta meio óbvio que é o Loki maravilhoso e lindo! **

Loki olha pra os outro já se gabando com o olhar,os outros bufam.

-Ahh qual é TrickW?Você me fez falar isso do Homem Rena!-,Tony diz,alguns riem -Tô até com nojo da minha boca agora.

**Hahaha Irondad nervosinho porque o Spiderson ta em perigo é simplesmente beautiful. Adorei**

Tony bufa.

-Hoje não é o meu dia.-,ele murmura.

**Bem, até mais **

O celular é passado pra Rhodes.

-BooksGirl2005...vamos ver o que comentou.

**BooksGirl2005**

**É o Loki, né? No filme dos Vingadores, o Tony ofereceu uma bebida ao Loki e ele recusou.  
Beijos.**

Tony parece indignado.

-Por que ele pega esse,e eu pego aquele outro.-,ele pergunta indignado pra produção.

-Sorte?-,Mj sugere.

-Cala a boca o,Slerderman!-,Tony diz rudemente.

Scott ri,MJ manda-lhe um olhar,ele para de ri.

O celular passa para Bruce.

-r4faelapm...ela comentou...

**r4faelapm**

**Esperando o prox. Mano eu racho mtt com essa fic. **

-Ahh obrigado(a)-,todos dizem.

-Aposto que ela ri mais com os meus comentários.-,Scott diz.

-Que seu,é tudo pelo roteiro.-,Clint diz.

Scott resmunga.

-Estragou minha onda.

**Continua!**

-Pode deixar que a gente vai.-,Wanda diz.

O celular passa para Bucky.

-yura1212..comentou:

**yura1212**

**Minha querida se você não continuar você morre, umas das melhores fanfics que já li não pode acabar assim**

Clima tenso.

-Eu tô com medo.-,Scott diz.

Mais silêncio.

-Próximo comentário!-,Natasha diz alegremente.

Ned pega o celular.

-vivinatario...comentou:

**vivinatario**

**Ah a Maah tinha razão suas historias realmentes são boas**

-Tá...eu não faço ideia de quem é,mas fazer o que.-,Ned diz encolhendo os ombros -Alguém conhece essa Maah?

Todos balançam a cabeça negativamente.

-Não,não faço ideia de quem é.-,alguns dizem.

Outros como Scott,já preferem:

-Quem é essa doida?

O celular passa pra Steve

-L-Yagamik...nome estranho...bem comentou:

**L-Yagamik**

**Só tô imaginando a reação deles na cena do navio**

**Continua tá incrível**

-Cena do navio,não é a balsa?-,Sam pergunta.

-É sim..-,os outros respondem,Peter fica dá três apinhas em suas costas.

Scott pega o celular.

-viniciuslegalsl...ecara existe algo chamado barra de espaço...mas vamos ver o que comentou.

**viniciuslegalsl**

**FAZ O EP 21 HOJE!**

**EU NÃO AGUENTO ESPERAR**

-Nada desesperado...

**EU SO QUERO VER A CENA DA BALSA!**

**HOMEM DE FERRO TIRANDO O TRAJE DO PETER e etc**

-Esse pessoal só gosta de ver cena,que eu me ferro,só pode.-,Peter diz.

**PORFAVOR, SE TIVER TEMPO HOJE FAZ!**

Thor pega o celular.

-Portgas_D_Triz comentou...

**Portgas_D_Triz**

**To adorando essas att rápidas hahaha' **

-Quem não adora.-,Thor diz.

-Exceto quando é aquelas Notas de Autor,não sei vocês mais eu tenho vontade de inforcar o escritor quando ele faz isso.-,Scott diz.

-E quando ele faz isso seguida,tipo ele já colocou uma N/A e depois ele coloca outra no próximo capí raiva!-,Sam diz.

-E é sempre por coisa besta.-,Clint diz.

O celular é passado pra Loki.

-Bia-snape107 comentou...

**Bia-snape107**

**eu AMO ESSA FANFIC MESMO, sempre que lança capítulos novos eu já corro pra ler maaas eu tenho um pedido pode fazer eles reagindo ao rap do 7 minutoz do peter ,o nome é EU TEAMO MIL MILHOES porfavorrrr,obrigada e tenha uma feliz ano novo pois esse foi um porre**

-Verdade,o ano passado não foi um dos melhores.-,Loki diz concordando.

Todos olham pra ele.

-Como se você soubesse,a gente ficou nessa sala o ANO inteiro!-,Tony zomba.

-Não estraga minha onda não o,Irondad.-,Loki diz olhando de baixo pra cima para Tony.

-Cala a boca,Homem Rena!

T'Challa pega o celular.

-amayaasaku16...cada nome que me aparece...

**amayaasaku16**

**Gostei da comentários pessimistas e engraçados dos herois**

-É vamos dizer que naquele dia,a gente não estava afim de dar uma de super protetor.-,T'Challa explica.

Fury pega o celular.

-Giihhoff comentou...

**Giihhoff**

**Eu jurava que eles iriam ficar tensos por causa do Peter!  
Mas foi muito engraçado!  
Kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

-Amada,tudo que a gente faz é engraçado!-,Fury diz pegando um daqueles óculos de Youtube -Geraldo,solta a batida!-,ele diz Geraldo aperta o play,a música começa tocar,Fury sobe lentamente o óculos.

-Que ridículo.-,Natasha diz.

-Homens...-,Wanda murmura.

Geraldo pega o celular.

-SweetSugarBitch comentou...

**SweetSugarBitch**

**Queria ser sequestrada assim**

-Não,você não quer.-,Scott diz -Essa escritora faz a gente passar fome,entre outras coisas,ela é má!

Segundos depois,o Doritos em sua mão desaparece.

-Viu?O que ela faz a gente passar.

**''Esse comentário foi feito no Wattpad,que dá pra você comentar não só no final do capí você está lendo,dá pra comentar sobre um certo trecho.**

_SweetSugarBitch comentou sobre esse trecho._

_''Todos olham pra trás para ver Scott e Tony brigando por um fini._

_-Você disse que eu podia pegar._

_-HAHA,adivinha,eu MENTI._

_As garotas reviraram os olhos,um bando de idiotas._

_Enquanto,Bucky,Visão,Sam e Fury estavam apostando quem vai ganhar.''_

**SweetSugarBitch**

**Que infantilidade...eu aposto no Tony**

-Nossa..que confiança em mim.-,Scott diz.

Tony pega o celular.

_-Não está não,mocinho,vou falar com a Tia May.-,Tony diz._

**Hinatinhaa_**

**X9**

Os outro riem,Tony fica com uma carranca.

-Bem,não é mentira.-,Peter diz.

_Os olhos de Thor brilham._

_-Posso ir também?_

**Hinatinhaa_**

**Credo Thor...ela do Happy**

-Como assim?!-,Thor pergunta.

Ned pega o celular.

**luisafurtadeira**

**Se tem uma citação ''Ajuda Aqui'' não podia ser outra coisa,e com uma escritora como você...me faz rir horrores como sempre kkkk**

-Ahh que fofa.-,Natasha diz.

-Esse pessoal é tão simpático.-,Wanda concorda,junto com os outros.

-Bem...a gente vai encerrar por hoje.-,Rhodes diz.

-Mas não fica triste não,se o seu comentário não apareceu aqui.-,MJ diz.

-Lembrando que os comentários que apareceram hoje,foram só de uma história.-,Peter diz.

-E que sempre pode ter a parte dois.-,Ned termina.

-Mas isso é claro,só se vocês quiserem.-,Bruce diz.

-Por mais que seu comentário não tenha parecido aqui.Não se esqueça de comentar.-,Tony diz.

-Favoritar.-,Steve fala.

-Adicionar na lista de leitura.-,Bucky termina.

-E sempre compartilhar com...-,T'Challa começa.

-Amigos.-,MJ,Ned e Peter dizem.

-Com a Família.-,Clint e Scott diz.

-Com aquelas tias que perguntam dos namorados.-,Natasha e Wanda dizem.

-Com a sua vizinha(o)-,Steve diz.

-Com a Crush.-,Geraldo diz com um olhar malicioso.

-Com um conhecido.-,Sam diz.

-Ou até mesmo com a pessoa mais aleatória do mundo.-,Fury diz.

-E pra encerrar em melhor estilo...-,Visão começa.

-_[..]Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações.._.-,Peter continua.

-_Eu te amo mil milhões!_-,todos terminam.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Vcs gostaram do quadro ''respondendo comentário''?**

**Se você apareceu aqui,lembre que não se ofenda com as respostas,é tudo BRINCADEIRA.**

**PS:Pro próximo capítulo,uma sugestão de trailer seria legal.**

**Notas Finais**

Os comentários não foram modificados em nada!  
Então erros ortográficos,não são da minha responsabilidade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Aves de Rapina**

**Arlequina anda e bate no sininho do balcão policial.**

-No intervalo a escritora falou que o próximo trailer era de uma criminosa.-,Scott afirmou e todos assentira -Então por que diabos ela está indo falar com um policial?

Ele recebe encolheres de ombros como resposta.

**''Posso ajudar?''**

**'' .Você denunciar um crime terrível.'',ela diz abaixando os óculos dando visão dos seus olhos.**

**''E que crime terrível é esse?''**

**Arlequina colocou o casaco pra trás,revelando munições e aponta uma arma para o policial.**

**''Este.'',ela sorri.**

-Coitado do policial.-,Rhodes diz.

-Você nem está com dó dele.-,Tony diz virando-se para encara-lo.

-Isso não importa,o importante é que o cara vai morrer sem motivo.-,Rhodes defende.

-Você não sabe,vai que sei lá...-Tony diz parando pra pensar,antes de desistir depois de dois minutos -Eu não faço ideia o por que ele está sendo ?

-Muito.-,Rhodes sorri.

**''Que contei tudo rápida aula de história.''**

-Histó que eu queria evitar na vida.-,Thor diz.

**DC**

-Que decepção,a gente é da Marvel e tá reagindo a coisas da DC.-,Steve diz.

Bucky respira fundo,tentando se acalmar.O braço de metal aperta a lata de refrigerante,fazendo a explodir refrigerante pra todo o lado.

-Se tá bem,Bucky?-,Steve pergunta.

Bucky força sua boca a dizer:

-Tô!

_-Esse cara também_.-,Steve pensa.

**''Tudo começou quando eu e o Coringa terminamos.''**

-Coringa não é aquele cara azarado,com uma risada medonha e meio psicótico,que a gente viu o trailer a alguns capítulos atrás?-,Scott pergunta.

-Sim,esse mesmo,o que você tem medo.-,Sam diz.

-Eu não tenho m-medo de-de-le.Só acho a risada estranha.-,Scott mente com um pouco de tremor no corpo.

-Sei...

**''Foi completamente mútuo.'',Arlequina pula/ou é jogada de um caminhão.O caminhão vai em direção a uma fábrica,e ele explode.**

-Tinha alguém naquele caminhão?-,Bruce pergunta.

-Talvez sim,talvez nã ém saberá.-,Clint diz dando uma de filósofo,causando revirar de olhos dos outros.

**''Não demorou muito pra mim levantar de novo.'',mostra Arlequina em pé andando com um sorriso.**

-Acho que se levantar não quer dizer pra você fazer isso literalmente.-,Natasha diz.

**''Pronta pra abraçar a deusa feroz dentro de mim.'',Arlequina no sofá colocando o que parece ser queijo em sua boca,e tem uma capivara ao seu lado.**

-Que deusa,hein.-,Wanda diz sarcasticamente.

-Aquilo ali é uma capivara?-,Fury diz estreitando os olhos,clareza aparece no olhar de praticamente todos.

-Pra mim,parece mais uma lebre.-,Thor diz,Loki revira os olhos.

**Ela começa a choras,uma música até falaria o nome da música,mais eu não me importo o bastante pra procurar.**

**Uma moto.**

**''Agora que cortei os laços com o Sr.C (Mister J.),estou descobrindo que muita gente me quer morta.'',Arlequina descendo a rua com outra mulher,um cara fumando.**

-Isso é de longe a pior coisa pra descobrir depois de um término.-,Sam diz.

-Não,a pior coisa de longe é descobrir que sua ex tem um namorado policial.-,Scott diz.

**Arlequina joga uma faca no desenho do Coringa.**

-Esse é bem diferente do que a gente viu.-,T'Challa diz -Embora ainda pareça um pirado total.

**''E no topo da lista está esse cara.'',uma cara com terno branco e luvas pretas,caras atirando,Arlequina se esconde ''Mas acontece que...'',os olhos dela se abrem e um sorriso malicioso ''Eu não era a única em Gotham buscando emancipação.'',Arlequina caminha furiosamente até os caras com um taco.**

**Ela gira o taco e joga o que eu acho que é farinha...bem...eu espero.**

**Ela correndo no mercado com o carrinho e rindo...**

-A risada dela é quase pior que a do outro,quase.

**Uma mulher ao lado dela.**

-Ahhh ótimo,ela tem uma cúmplice.-,Scott diz -Dá pra piorar?

**Ela dançando.**

**Um grupo de mulheres.**

**''Ele quer todas nós.A menina acabou de rouba-lo.'',a menina roubando o diamante dele ''Você o ê matou a melhor amiga dele.'',a mulher no carro,outra na a mulher batendo no cara enquanto desce um túnel,que parece com um escorregador,só que maior.**

**''O que?''**

**''Você foi demais.''**

-É um jeito de descrever.-,Loki diz.

**''Você é tão burra,que queria reunir provas contra ele.'',a mulher bate na basta do cara fazendo-a voar.**

**Um carro.**

**''Portanto,se não quisermos receber mortes desagradáveis.'',caras com máscaras se aproximam.**

-Não podiam ter conseguido máscaras melhores?-,Sam diz.

**''[...] temos que trabalhar juntas.''**

**''Claro.'',a mulher diz depois de uma hesitação.**

-Ela não parece muito feliz com isso.-,Sam diz.

'**'Beleza!''**

**Um cara colocando a máscara, as garotas no carro,Arlequina batendo nos caras.**

**Explosão.**

**''Psicologicamente falando,vingança raramente traz alívio que esperamos.''**

-E desde quando ela tem alguma coisa psicológica?-,Tony diz.

**''É.''**

**''Estamos prontas?''**

**Arlequina atirando,ela e a mulher no carro.**

**CANÁRIO NEGRO**

**A mulher bebendo.**

-E depois é a gente que tem nomes ruins.-,Steve diz.

**RENEE MONTOYA**

**A mulher correndo.**

**CASSANDRA CAIN**

**A mulher batendo na grade.**

**CAÇADORA**

**A mulher tirando o capuz.**

**ARLEQUINA**

**Arlequina em uma pau de stripper.**

Rhodes cobre os olhos de Tony.

-Eiii!

-Você tem mulher,cara!

**Elas lutando contra mais caras,um deles sorri,mais explosão.**

**''Uhhhhh!Solta a música.'',o copo quebra.**

**Muitas cenas acontecem.**

**O tal homem rindo.**

**Arlequina abaixa os óculos vermelhos.**

**AVES DE RAPINA**

**ARLEQUINA E SUA EMANCIPAÇÃO FANTABULOSA**

-Nome meio grandinho,hein.-,Clint diz.

**''Nossa!É uma hiena dentro da banheira?'',Cassandra pergunta,Arlequina acaricia a hiena.**

-Sim,pode piorar.-,Scott afirma.

**''Ele se chama Bruce,nome daquele gostosão do Wayne.'',a hiena ri.**

Alguns riem.

-E piorou mais.-,Scott diz tentando segurar a risada.

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Alguma sugestão pra mais trailers?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Loki**

''Agora vamos assistir uma ''apresentação'',você poderia dizer,que teve em uma comic con.'',a escritora diz.

-E de quem é essa apresentação exatamente?-,Sam pergunta.

''Bem...é do Loki.'',a escritora desabafa.

Olhares incrédulos,exceto de...vocês sabem quem.

-Como assim do Homem Rena?!-,Tony pergunta incrédulo.

''Bem...o personagem ficou tão famoso,que na comic con em vez de contratarem o ator,usaram o próprio personagem.''

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.-,Thor diz balançando a cabeça.

Silêncio.

-Bem...pelo menos não é da DC.-,Steve diz com um encolher de ombros.

Bucky respira fundo,tentando se acalmar.

O vídeo inicia.

**Escuro.**

**''Humanidade.'',a voz de Loki diz ''Olhe o longe que vocês caíram...''**

-Cara,sua voz original é bem diferente da dublada.-,Scott diz,os outros encolhe os ombros.

-Acontece,igual ao Tom Hardy (ator do Eddie Brock em Venom) ele tem a língua presa,ai tem algumas palavras que ele não consegue falar certo.-,Tony diz não contendo o riso,todos olham pra ele com olhos arregalados -O que?

-Cara,isso foi meio...insensível.-,Rhodes diz.

Visão levanta o indicador.

-Sem falar que isso nem tem a ver com a voz mudar conforme a língua.-,ele explica.

-Mas que foi engraçado,foi.-,Tony diz rindo ainda mais.

Rhodes balança a cabeça exasperado.

**''[...]dispostos a um calor sufocante por horas.'',a multidão grita ''Amontoados no escuro...'',mais gritos ''[..]como bestas!''**

-Eu não acho que chamar seus fans de bestas é a chave pro sucesso.-,Bruce diz.

-Ele tem razão,irmão.-,Thor diz olhando pra Loki.

-Não culpe-me por coisas que meu sósia fez!-,Loki defende.

-E quem diabos é seu sósia?-,Clint pergunta.

-Tom...-,Loki começa a pensar,depois de um tempo desiste -Aquele Tom lá!

Olhares que dizem claramente: ''sério?''

-Estamos falando da Marvel,o que não falta é Tom.-,Fury diz.

-O que é bem estranho,já que Tom é nome de gato.-,Scott diz.

-Você só fala isso por causa daquele desenho que o gato é cinza e é meio aquele outro lá que tem o coiote.-,Sam diz.

-Mas,ainda assim,Tom é nome de comprovaram!-,Scott diz com um olhar satisfeito.

Loki suspira.

-Aquele que temo sobrenome longo e esquisito,que todo mundo tem ficar vendo no Google pra escrever certo.-,ele explica.

-Aahhhhh!-,todos dizem lembrando do certo Tom.

-Só pra te falar,Scott,só por que o Bruce falou que é nome de gato não quer dizer que cientistas comprovaram.-,Natasha diz.

-Sabe,sempre que você fala deixa alguém pra baixo.Tá aprendendo com quem?A Slenderman feminina?

Todos bufam.

-Só por que achei que ele tinha esquecido esse que não pode existir um daqueles apagadores de memória,igual ao MIB?

**''Vamos voltar ao vídeo.'',a escritora diz suspirando.**

-Sabe o que é engraçado?-,Scott começa,todos,incluindo a escritora,bufam de aborrecimento -Vocês sabem?-,ele insiste.

-Fala logo,porra!

-Que estamos a trinta um segundos do vídeo e estamos em quase 400 palavras.-,ele diz alegremente,todos olham pra ele com raiva.

-Scott,se não estivéssemos gravando,eu juro que ia usar tanto poder que seu corpo iria explodir.-,Wanda rosna -Mas,se eu fizer isso eu vou ter que pagar o concerto das câ ão faça um favor a nós dois e cale a boca!

**A luz ilumina.**

**Loki é revelado.**

**Gritos,gritos e gritos.**

-Nunca vi tanta gritaria assim.-,T'Challa diz.

-Eu já estou acostumado,as mulheres hein.-,Tony diz se gabando,Rhodes lhe manda um olhar.

-Cara,você casado!

**''LOKI!LOKI!LOKI!'',a multidão começa a cantar.**

-Mas que p-,Tony começa,Steve interrompe.

-Língua.

Tony revira os olhos.

-Mas que merda é essa?!

Loki joga o cabelo pra trás.

-Só a fama,Homem Lata.

**Loki levanta o dedo indicador,pedindo pra que fiquem quietos.**

-Rude...-,alguém canta.

-Barton,cala a boca!

-Só falando.-,Clint faz sinal de rendição.

**''Eu sou Loki...'',gritos ''De Asgard.''**

-Por que gritam quando você fala que é de Asgard,mas quando eu faço isso eles não fazem nada?-,Thor pergunta.

-Você não tem charme o suficiente.

**''E eu estou destinado a um propósito glorioso!'',mais gritos.**

-Quem aposta que todo mundo saiu roco de lá.-,Clint diz.

-Por que ele pode falar ''quem aposta''?-,Scott faz beicinho.

-Por que ele não é você.-,Natasha rosna.

-Sabe,isso é muito raiva pra um corpo só.-,Natasha levanta a bota,ameaçando joga-la nele -Principalmente com um tão magro assim.-,a bota voa em sua cara,ele cai no chão com um gemido -Alguém traz gelo...e um suco de laranja.

**Loki anda.**

**'Pra trás você,seu verme choramingão.'',ele diz a Kevin Feige.(N/A:Se você não sabe quem é ele.O que está fazendo aqui?!)**

-Eu não acredito...-,Natasha começa.

-Se ferrou,Homem Rena,você vai ser demitido.-,Tony diz.

-Primeiramente,foi ele que quis fazer eu xinguei ele,não é total culpa minha.-,Loki defende,olhares enviados pra ele (sério até a produção tá olhando) -Tá pode ser um pouco culpa minha.-,mais olhares -Calem a boca!

**''A atração brilhante pela liberdade diminuiu a sua alegria de viver em uma luta louca por um lugar neste salão.''**

-Eu sinceramente não entendi nada.-,Scott murmura.

**Gritos.**

**''Nesse...palácio pobre de Midgard.'',risos.**

Todos humanos olham pra ele.

-O que?!Eles riram!

**''[...]a arena que vocês chamam de salão H.'',gritos.**

-Meu Deus,ele só falou salão H,não: ''vocês ganharam na mega sena''.-,Scott diz -A propósito,quem já fez o jogo?

''Vocês deveriam ter me deixado governa-los quando lhe dei essa chance!''

-NÃO!-,todos dizem,Loki se ofende.

**''SIM!'',a escritora diz.**

Todos olham pro teto,até Loki.

**(risada nervosa) ''Parece que temos uma discórdia,não é mesmo?''**

**Gritos.**

-Mate-me.-,Natasha murmura.

-Isso é sacanagem!Esse vídeo tem mais gritos do que fala!-,Steve diz -Isso é um...ultraje!

-Olha a língua.-,Tony zomba.

**''No entanto,aqui estão vocês.'',mais gritos,Loki aponta pra alguém e faz ''shhh'',risos ''Ajoelhe-se.'',mais risos.**

-Eu não sei quem é mais sem noção.A platéia ou o Homem Rena.-,Tony diz,ele volta a pensar -E a Escritora!

Sua comida desaparece.

Tony bufa.

-É sério?-,sua bebida desaparece -Pior não fica.-,ele afirma,do nada ele está com uma camisa escrito: ''TIME IRONDAD E SPIDERSON!'' -Vou calar a boca.-,ele murmura derrotado.

**''Seus ouvidos desejam ouvir histórias não contadas.'',gritos ''Seus olhos anseiam por locais que não enxergam.''**

-Perceba uma coisa,na legenda está locaisque.-,Scott sussurra pra Sam (Realmente,estava,mas eu arrumei.)

**''Suas imaginações se machucam e passam fome.'',ele para por um tempo.**

-Pausa dramática.-,Natasha canta murmurando pra Wanda,que ri.

**''Onde estão seus Vingadores agora?'',mais gritos.**

-Estamos bem aqui!-,Steve diz.

A câmera se vira,alguns estão comendo,outros de pijama,uns com o pé em cima do assento a frente e outros estão...tomando suco de laranja no canudinho com um gelo na cara.

-Esse seu canudo mata as tartarugas!-,Wanda diz a Scott usando os eu poder e destruindo o canudo.

-Sabe o que também mata?O Coronavírus,e mesmo assim não tô vendo ninguém aqui matando os chineses!

-Eles pegaram de algum animal.-,Visão explica.

-Sim,por isso o que foram as tartarugas,elas parecem santinhas,mas são safadas isso sim!-,Scott explica -Igual golfinhos,lembra o que aconteceu no episódio do Simpsons?Os golfinhos eram uma versão viva do Ultron,e nem intenção boa tinham!

Sam encolhe ao seu lado com vergonha,com o pensamento de: ''Por que eu fui sentar do lado do Zé Pequeno.''

**''Jurem lealdade a mim...''**

-Nem fudendo!-,Natasha diz rapidamente.

Loki se vira pra ela.

-Natasha...-,ele começa calmamente -Eu sei que você quer um pedaço disso aqui.-,ele diz fazendo um sinal pro próprio corpo.

Natasha tem um olhar de nojo.

-Pervertido...

-Não adianta negar,ninguém consegue resistir.

Thor fecha os olhos engolindo em seco.

-Isso me faz lembrar o dia em que eu vi uma coisa da fera verde.-,ele diz.

-Peraí o que?!

-É melhor você nem saber,amigo Bruce.

Loki sorri,uma mulher está rindo,MUITO.

-Acho que tem algo de errado com ela,quem ri tanto?

**''[...]e eu lhes darei o que precisam.'',mais gritos ''Digam meu nome.''**

-Ai já está pedindo demais,né.-,Rhodes diz.

**''LOKI!''**

**''Digam meu nome!''**

-Sua voz tá pingando deboche.

**''Digam o meu nome!''**

**''LOKI!''**

-É..-,Sam diz antes de suspirar -Todo mundo saiu roco.-,ele afirma.

**''DIGAM O MEU NOME!''**

**''LOKI!'**

-Ainda bem que eu estava preso em 2013.-,Scott murmura.

**''Minha esposa te ama!'',uma cara da platéia sorri,e a multidão ri.**

Todos mundo está chocado,exceto Loki que está bem divertido com isso.

Silêncio.

-Tony,era você lá?-,Rhodes brinca.

Tony bufa.

-Eu nem era casado nessa época.

Rhodes encolhe os ombros.

-Vai saber,sempre existe Las Vegas.

**''Bem...parece que eu tenho um exército.'',Loki anda pra sair,ele para antes ''Deleitem seus olhos.'',ai ele sai.**

-É ele vão fazer muito isso.-,Geraldo diz sarcasticamente.

Loki se vira pra ele.

-O moleque,cala a boca,se nunca fala nada e não é agora que você começa!

-Eiii!-,Fury começa -Só eu posso chamar ele de ''moleque''!

Loki revira os olhos.

Fury se vira pra Geraldo,que ia agradecer.

-Moleque,cala a boca!Se não fala não!

**N/A:Gostou do capítulo?Então comenta aqui embaixo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - De Volta Ao Lar (Rap)**

-Dois capítulos em um dia,tá realmente sem nada pra fazer.-,Tony diz.

''**Cala a boca,e segue o roteiro,tá.'',a escritora rosna.**

**Outra manhã no Queens  
Café da manhã: Muffins**

-A gente assistiu o filme,e eu não vi ele comendo Muffins não.-,Scott diz.

-Depois sou eu que sou a estraga prazeres.-,Natasha murmura.

**No noticiário eles falam de mim  
Cê viu a Mary Jane naquele jeans?**

-Mary Jane?-,Wanda pergunta.

-Gente,ele já tá traindo a Slenderman Feminina.-,Scott diz com choque falso.

Sam revira os olhos.

-Mary Jane...-T'Challa começa fazendo uma pausa -MJ...isso é muito confuso.

**E eu sei que tá meio ruim  
Faltando o bom e velho 'din'  
Mas a gente sempre dá o nosso 'jeitin'  
Então, Tia May, não fica assim  
Vou tá mentindo se eu te disser que eu tô bem  
E que eu também não tô sentindo a falta do Tio Ben**

-Okay...quem é Tio Ben e Mary Jane?-,Steve pergunta confuso.

-Se alguém soubesse responderia,estamos no mesmo barco aqui,o Picolé.

**Eu errei várias vezes com você  
E hoje já não posso me arrepender**

**Meu tio me ensinou que meus grandes poderes  
Trariam grandes responsabilidades**

-Aahhhhh...-,todos dizem em compreensão,todos se perguntavam quem era a tal pessoa que tinha falado isso.

**Mas não me ensinou que meus grandes amores  
Partiriam e deixariam grandes saudades**

-Como assim?-,Bruce pergunta.

**''Bem...vamos dizer que ele tem um certo azar no amor.'',a escritora diz,suspira depois de ver ainda os olhares confusos ''Elas morrem...normalmente.''**

-Então a Slenderman Feminina vai morrer?!-,Scott pergunta animado,ignorando os olhares que está recebendo ele comemora -UHHHUUUHHUUU!

Todos ainda estão olhando pra ele.

-O que?

-Cara,tá pior que o Tony com o cara com a língua presa.-,Clint diz.

**E eu tô ligado que é estranho um jovem nessa idade  
Tá enfrentando a bandidagem aqui nessa cidade**

-Isso é óbvio.-,Wanda diz.

**Só não duvide se eu disser que tenho capacidade**

-...Isso também é verdade.

**Eu vou provar pra eles que eu sou um herói de verdade**

**Fui embora sem avisar  
Mas não precisa se preocupar  
Tô sem hora pra chegar  
Fazer o quê, há um mundo pra salvar  
Mas já já**

-Scott,já vou avisando.-,Natasha começa já com um olhar perigoso -Se você começar a balançar os braços lentamente como se estivesse em um show de sertanejo,eu juro que precisará do dobro de gelo e suco de laranja.

-Qual é a graça de não fazer?-,Scott faz beicinho.

-Você não precisar do dobro de gelo.

**Eu tô de volta ao lar  
Eu tô de volta ao lar  
Eu tô de volta ao lar**

**Esperando o JJ pagar oito fotos**

-Terceiro personagem desconhecido!

**Dando uma coça no Dr. Octopus**

-Quarto personagem desconhecido!-,a pessoa diz alegremente,algo voa em seu rosto -Aiiii!

-Produção,traz o dobro do gelo por favor|!-,Natasha diz gritando -E um suco de laranja!

-Você fez de propósito.-,Scott resmunga.

-Eu fiz?-,Natasha perguntou com uma voz falsa docemente.

Scott levanta o dedo médio.

-Eiii!Olha o dedo!-,Steve grita.

**Entregando pizza, mas não de moto**

-Esse garoto,é um multiempregos,e como ele entrega pizza não em uma moto?-,Sam pergunta.

-Sempre tem aqueles que vão andando.-,Bruce sugere -Ou de bicicleta.

-Onde isso acontece?-,Rhodes pergunta.

Bruce encolhe os ombros.

-Bem,quando eu morava no Rio de Janeiro,no Brasil,eles faziam o mais engraçado?-,ele pergunta,sem se importa com resposta ele continua -Que a pizzaria era na frente da minha casa e mesmo assim a taxa de entrega era cinco reais(dólares).

-Sério?

-Sim.-,Bruce assente -Um roubo,certo?-,ele diz começando a rir,os outros olham pra ele estranho -Entenderam?Porque estamos falando do Rio de Janeiro.-,ele continua rindo,e os outros ainda estão sem graça -Desculpa,piadinha do país.

**(balançando a cabeça)''Ninguém faz essa piada.'',sussurra pro outros.**

-Tem certeza?-,Rhodes pergunta.

**''Ahh sei lá,moro em São Paulo,não no Rio de Janeiro.''**

-E qual a diferença?-,Thor pergunta.

**(finge pensar) ''Ahh não sei,talvez seja porque são ESTADOS DIFERENTES!''**

**Igual fotografia, tenho que manter o foco  
Dizem que eu tô meio elétrico  
Tô na puberdade, então até que eu tô  
Evitando choques do Electro  
Pra ver se eu soluciono o Mysterio**

-Eu entendi a referência!

**Do por que os bandidos continuam vindo  
Eu já tô achando que isso é masoquismo  
Batem de cabeça grudados na teia  
Ficam com um chifre maior que o do Rhino**

-Ele acabou de se zoar?-,Wanda pergunta pra Natasha,que assente hesitante.

**Tô rindo, tô rindo  
Eu ouço um grito de socorro  
Tô indo, tô indo  
Amigo da Vizinhança salva o dia de novo  
Como picada de Escorpião  
Consigo sentir o veneno  
Que é proteger essa população**

**Mesmo sendo tão pequeno  
Um abutre voando por New York  
Brigando com a aranha pra ver quem é mais forte  
Meus vilões hoje tão sem sorte  
Que eu vim com sede de justiça sem temer a morte**

-Igual aquela cena do prédio caindo nele.-,Scott diz casualmente.

Todos olham pra ele.

-Cara...-,Sam fala.

-O que?!

Sam balança a cabeça exasperado.

-Só você pra criar climas tensos.

**E é muita pressão  
Mas eu não posso deixar de sorrir  
Porquê nesse mundão  
Tantas crianças se espelham em mim**

-Aawwww...-,Natasha e Wanda dizem quando uma criança com uma máscara do homem aranha aparece.

**Fui embora sem avisar  
Mas não precisa se preocupar  
Tô sem hora pra chegar**

-Isso é sempre,né.-,Tony diz.

-Ele passa do horário de volta né,IronDad?-,Rhodes diz,fazendo os outros riem,e Tony levantar o dedo.

-Tony,eu tô vendo isso ai tá!-,Steve diz.

**Mas já já  
Eu tô de volta ao lar**

-Acabou?-,o pessoa da produção assente -Bom,porque eu tenho que pegar mais gelo.

-Por que?A Natasha vai jogar mais coisas em você?-,T'Challa brinca.

-Ha ha hilário,não o gelo caiu no chão e o suco acabou.

Scott sai do cenário.

A câmera foca em Clint.

-Sério,o que esse cara tem com suco de laranja?-,ninguém responde -A propósito,falando em suco,traz um de maracujá pra Natasha...Aiii!

-Ator ferido!Gelo!

-Você é má...-,Clint murmura.

**N/A:Gente,eu nem ia escrever esse capí depois do que a minha irmã fez,fiz questão de escrever pra contar isso.**

**Não tem aquela música,trilha sonora de Thor Ragnarok,Immigrant Song,que fica falando ''Aaaahhhh...''**

**Resumindo,minha irmã queria saber o nome,e eu estava dormindo,então ela foi vez dela colocar Thor Ragnarok trilha sonora,nã colocou: ''Thor Ragnarok Hela gritando AAAAAAA...''**

**Sim ela fez isso,e a pessoa tem ****18 anos.**

**Sem comentários...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - O que a escritora não mostra 3**

Natasha se aproxima de Wanda.

-Eia,Wanda,o que pegas?

-Só caras,mas eu posso fazer uma exceção.-, Wanda diz com malícia em seus olhos.

Natasha olha-a estranha.

-Eia quis dizer como você tá?

-Ahhh tá,bem eu vou ser atriz!

Natasha está incrédula.

-Realmente?

-Sim,a propósito se quer uma maçã?-,Wanda pergunta tirando uma maçã da mesa e oferecendo,ela tem um olhar que deixa Natasha com medo.

-Não, obrigada,mas eu não tô com fome e sinceramente eu prefiro coxinha.-,ela explica encolhendo os ombros.

-Ta bom.-,Wanda diz,fica um silêncio.

Segundos se passam,Natasha está distraída.

E do nada...

Uma Wanda pula em cima de Natasha,tentando enfiar a maçã em sua boca.

-Come a maçã!-,ela rosna.

/

***Depois que Loki some em ultimato (end game)***

-Nós vamos pegar.-, Steve diz.

-Sim...-,Tony e alguns assentem.

-Por que?-,Scott pergunta.

-Ele é mal.-,Fury diz.

-E a gente?-,Sam pergunta.

-É mal também...

/

Scott enorme na cena do aeroporto.

Bota de Natasha vianda a toda velocidade em direção ao rosto.

A bota o atinge.

Scott vai, encolhendo ele tira a máscara.

-Alguém traz um suco de laranja?E pelo amor de Deus,leva um de maracujá pra essa mulher.

/

-Scott,o que aconteceu com você e o Sam?-,Bruce pergunta.

-Não somos mais amigos.

-Por que?

***O Motivo***

-Foi mal,cara.-,Sam diz a Scott.

-Por que? Você não fez nada.

Sam joga a carta compra 4.

Scott está chocado.

-Nãooooooo...

/

-Qual parte vocês mais gostaram do filme?-, Visão pergunta depois deles terem terminado Homen Formiga.

Natasha levanta a mão.

-Eu gostei do que acontece depois que o Scott sai da casa que ele estava assaltando.

-Mas ele é preso nessa parte.

-Exatamente.-,ela diz alegremente.

Câmera fica no Scott.

Everybody Hurts...

**N/A:Eu sei.**

**Capítulo pequeno,mas eu estou escrevendo no celular.**

**São três horas da manhã.**

**É isso,viu dormir.**

**Quando acordar quero isso aqui cheio de comentários,viu.**


	17. Chapter 17

-E estamos de volta,depois de 4 dias sem atualizações.-,Scott começa.

-Mas voltamos!-,Natasha diz animada.

-Pra responder a mais comentários seus!-,Wanda diz.

-Antes de começarmos,vamos lembrar que seu comentário pode não aparecer aqui.-,Sam dz.

-MAS não fique triste,por que no próximo ele possa aparecer.-,Clint explica.

**RESPONDENDO COMENTÁRIOS**

-Vamos pro primeiro comentário.-,Natasha diz com o celular na mão.

-Por que você sempre começa?-,Scott pergunta.

-Porque eu que estou com o celular.

-Ainda assim é injusto!-,Scott diz fazendo beicinho.

**Blue_Is_Bettere eu já tô morrendo de rir no primeiro capítulo  
ou você se supera nessas histórias ou eu sou boba demais  
aliás , se tu puder conta pro Flash em algum capítulo que na nossa realidade existe um shipp dele com o Peter (sim , existe só que acho que ninguém sabia)**

Peter fica quieto.

-Então,Peter,em uma certa realidade tem um shipp seu com o Flash.-,MJ diz calmamente,Peter olha pra ela.

Ned junto com os outros começam a rir.

-Bem,alguns dos nossos capítulos fazem o pessoal rir mesmo.-,Bruce diz.

-Mas no seu caso,não,então eu conheço um ótimo terapeuta.

-TONY!

Tony encolhe os ombros.

-O que?!Tô sendo sincero!Todos gostam de sinceridade.

-Não quando vem de você!-,Geraldo diz.

O telefone passa pra Rhodes.

-Próximo comentário,é da _Ship_4ever...-,Rhodes começa,ele está prestes a falar mais fecha a boca.

-Que foi?-,T'Challa pergunta.

-Talvez ele esteja no que vocês,mortais,chamam de choque.-,Loki sugere.

-Não,eu acho que ele engoliu uma mosca.-,Ned diz,MJ e Peter parecem pensar sobre isso.

De repente,Rhodes começa a rir,os outros estão confusos,Rhodes se acalma pra explicar.

-O usuário tem uma foto do Tony e o Capitão se beijando.-,ele explica não conseguindo segurar a risada.

-O QUE?!-,Tony diz pulando pra cima de Rhodes e pegando o celular,ele fica boquiaberto quando vê uma foto dele e de Steve se beijando.

Ele joga o celular pra longe.

Todos olham pra ele em choque.

Fica um silêncio.

A câmera foca em MJ.

-Bem..parece que não vamos ler o seu comentário,não foi dessa vez.

/

-Avisinho,se você comenta bastante e tem outras pessoas não ficar repetindo muito os usuários,vamos ler das outras pessoas.-,Fury diz.

-Embora o seu comentário tenha sido melhor do que a outra pessoa.-,Thor explica.

-Cara...-,todos olham pra ele,com um olhar repredendo-o.

-Sinceridade...

-Eles nunca são sinceros,e hoje querem se aparecer.-,Clint diz.

-Lê logo o comentário!

**DrezaLestrenge**

-Queria ter tanta criatividade,quanto esses doidos pra criar nomes esquisitos.-,Scott diz.

-Depois reclama que perde seguidores.-,Sam murmura.

**VEY ISSO É MUITO BOM, EU TO BERRANDOO SKSKSK**

Todos comemoram.

-Vamos parabenizar essa pessoa,que escreveu tudo isso em letra maiúscula.-,Bucky diz.

-Por que só pessoal de celular sabe o quanto você morre de tanto apertar aquela setinha lá.-,Steve diz.

-Aquelas malditas setinhas!-,Bruce diz.

O celular passa pra Wanda.

**yura1212**

**Na minha opinião todos os capítulos dessa fanfic até agora ou no futuro vão ser FODAS**

-Awww obrigado(a)-,todos dizem.

-Por que eles estão agradecendo?Eles nem estavam na fanfic que o comentário estava.-,MJ pergunta sussurrando.

Peter e Ned encolhem os ombros.

**razin**

**Esta um espetáculo o capítulo, continua escrevendo!**

-O impossível é parar.-,Sam diz.

-Na verdade é bem possível,veja bem sempre tem alguém que pode denunciar sobre os direitos autorias e tudo mais.-,Visão explica.

Sam e os outros olham pra ele.

-Shhhh...

Pra quebrar o clima tenso,Thor pega o celular.

-Ahh,outro da Blue_Is_Better

**Blue_Is_Better**

**ninguém percebeu que Peter deve estar não podendo falar muito kkkk**

-Isso é verdade,eu nem falo muito,-Peter diz tristemente.

-Culpe o David por isso.-,Ned diz.

**Flash e Peter concordando , hmmm**

-Sim,essa até eu fiquei em choque.-,Natasha diz,ela recebe olhares -O que?Eu leio as outras histórias!

**Ned não sabe esconder segredos**

-Isso ele nunca soube.

**se tu não continuar a novelo eu vou te perturbar tanto, mas tanto**

O celular passa pra Loki.

**zara789**

**Gente como eu amo está fanfic!  
**  
**Continua! 😂**

-Bem,todo mundo faz.-,Tony diz se gabando,fazendo com que alguns revirem os olhos.

O celular passa pra Steve.

**zara789**

**Moça, acredite eu tbm tenho primos assim, so que ao contrário de você eu sento a chinela em todo mundo XD**

Todos ficam em um certo choque.

-Nossa...ela era tão inofensiva no comentário anterior.-,Peter diz.

-Sim,tem certas pessoas que parecem inofensivas.-,Scott diz olhando pra MJ.

-Ainda não superou,cara?

**Continua pfv!**

O celular passa pra Bucky.

**Portgas_D_Triz**

**MJ já nn é realista? kkk'**

-Não é mentira...

**Mas um pessimista e um otimista discutindo seria engraçado.**

-A gente vê isso bastante.-,Peter diz.

-É que não mostras,mas a Julie e o Caleb discutem toda maldita hora!-,Ned explica.

-Sim,teve aquele diz que ela até jogou café nele.-,MJ diz assentindo.

**Amei **

**Portgas_D_Triz**

**Siiim.**

-Por que tá dizendo sim?-,Geraldo pergunta.

**''Bem,você vê.No final daquele eu perguntei se eles queriam que eu fizessem essa história,de vocês reagindo a vídeos aleatórios.'',a escritora explica.**

-Era pra você ter dito NÃO,Portgas_D_Triz!-,Tony diz,os vingadores concordam -Temos agora que acordar as três da manhã pra gravar esses capítulos!-,Tony diz gemendo de aborrecimento.

Os outros concordam.

-Queremos dormir.-,Natasha diz.

**E tadinho do Scott kkk'**

-FINALMENTE!-,Scott grita-ALGUÉM TEM PENA DE MIM!

Os outros reviram os olhos.

**Poxa, Peter, que frangote kkkk'**

Eles riem,Peter revira os olhos.

**MJ e Ned são uns mentirosos!**

MJ e Ned dão uma risada nervosa quando os outros olham pra eles.

-Como assim mentirosos?-,Wanda pergunta estreitando os olhos.

-É...-,eles começa.

-E esse foi o capítulo de hoje pessoal!-,MJ grita antes de ela e Ned correrem pra fora da sala.

/

MJ e Ned estão sentados nos seus lugares,com faixas por todo o corpo,pelos machucados.

-MJ,é sua vez.

MJ pega hesitante o celular com a mão todo enluvada.

**Blue_Is_Better**

**siiim  
coitado do Scott  
MJ e Ned são dois mentirosos cara de pau  
Peter desconfie menos das coisas**

-Olha pelo lado bom,ela não falou que você é um frangote.-,Ned diz sua voz abafada pela fita.

O celular passa pra Ned.

**PamelaMachado324**

**Faz o trailer da mulher maravilha**

-Okay,seja lá quem for essa doida.-,Scott diz tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja.

O celular passa pra Sam.

-Ahh olha de novo ela.

**PamelaMachado324**

**Sei que sou chata mais e o trailer da mulher maravilha?**

-Isso que é uma fan da DC.-,Steve diz.

-Sabe,produção,leva um suco de maracujá pra a Pamela também.-,Scott diz,ele tira o copo com o suco da mão de Natasha -Ela tá precisando mais que você.

/

-Normalmente,acabaríamos com o capítulo ,esse vai ser o último respondendo comentários.-,Fury diz -Sim,podem chorar.

-Ninguém gostava desse quadro mesmo.-,Scott diz.

-MAS,esse não é o motivo.-,Natasha diz.

-O motivo é simples.-,Bruce diz.

-E que vai fazer você chorar realmente.-,Thor diz.

-Bem,a história só vai ter mais 3 capítulos.-,Rhodes diz.

-Sim,podem chorar.-,Ned diz.

-Mas olhem o lado bom.-,Tony começa -Eu vou poder dormir!-,ele diz alegremente quebrando totalmente o clima triste.

Os outros bufam.

-Vamos voltar pros comentários.-,MJ diz suspirando.

**razin**

**Eu estou chorando te tanta emoção com esse capítulo, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz lendo uma Fanfic como essa!. Esplêndido capítulo!**

-Ahh obrigado(a)-,eles dizem.

Flores começam a aparecer,como se tivessem em um palco e a platéia jogasse.

-Acho que isso era pra jogar antes da gente dizer obrigado.

**Kat_0934**

😂😂 **eu adorei**

-...Não sei como responder,mas obrigado.

**AppleGrace**

**Eu to chocada com o !Eu ameiiiiii!😘😘😘😘😘**

-Que capítulo ela tá falando?-,Rhodes pergunta.

-Quando a gente viu o espetaculozinho do Homem Rena.-,Tony resmunga.

Loki sorri.

-Sim,todos amaram aquele capítulo!-,ele diz se gabando.

**Blue_Is_Better**

**se for mais um da DC alguém vai pirar alí**

**queria ver eles vendo algum trailer de filme do Batman**

-Não,Não,não,não,não,não.NÃO!-,Steve diz gritando e correndo pra fora da sala,chocando a todos.

/

Steve está algemado na cadeira,com uma fita na boca.

Loki sorri pra ele.

-Viu como é bom!

Steve revira os olhos.

**Bia-snape107**

**vc pode fazer os vingadores reagirem a tom holland dançando Rihanna ia ser incrível**

-Dançando Rihanna?-,Sam pergunta divertido ao Peter.

Peter revira os olhos.

-Me obrigaram a fazer isso!

-Sei...não quer dançar outra não pra a gente ver.

-Não,já passei mais vergonha alheia aqui do que na minha vida inteira.

**FantasmaSama**

**Já tomei um 16 ou 12 no uno, foi um combo muito triste pra mim  
Parte da minha alma foi embora eu te entendo scott**

-Acontece...-,MJ diz.

-No uno amizade não existe.-,Ned explica lembrando do dia que o Peter mandou ele comprar 10 ,é o que não falta no jogo.

**L-Yagamik**

**Uma vez no UNO um amigo jogou um +4 em mim acabo que eu também tinha um +4 e os outro também tinha (eramos 3) o que jogou o +4 em mim tomou um +12**

-Dá uma raiva quando isso acontece,você que joga a carta e no final você que acaba comprando.-,Scott diz olhando pra Sam com raiva.

**Rimos caralho naquele diá**

-Alguém fala piii!

-Piiii!

-...Por que isso?

-Pode ter criança lendo.

-Acho isso bem improvável,e se tiver ela vai falar palavrão em um futuro próximo.

-Você seria uma ótima mãe.-,Scott diz sarcasticamente.

-Ahh brigada.

**AppleGrace**

**Caramba tadinho do Scott teve decepção duas vezes em um só capítulo crueldade.**

-Viu o que eles fazem comigo!

-E você já viu o que você faz com as tartarugas?-,Wanda diz.

-Primeiro,elas podem ser os bichos que estão passando vírus!

-E como você sabe disso?-,Natasha pergunta.

-Por que elas são safadas!

Geraldo se vira pra câmera,falando diretamente com você.

-Nem vem falar que já ouviu pior,porque eu tenho certeza que nunca viu a não ser aqui uma pessoa xingando a tartaruga de safada.

/

-Bem,se seu comentário não apareceu aqui...-,Sam começa,mas é interrompido por Scott.

-Se fudeu,não vai ter mais!Então supera!

/

-Bem,e esse foi o capítulo de que tenham gostado.-,Rhodes diz educadamente.

-Espero porra nenhuma.-,Tony interrompe -Eu tive que acordar cedo pra fazer isso aqui!Então,eles vão gostar e pronto acabou!

Fica um silêncio.

A câmera foca no Scott.

-Quer saber,Pamela,devolve o suco e dá pra ele,por favor.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sim,é verdade,a história só vai ter mais três capítulos.**

**Triste,eu sei.**

**Até o próximo :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**MULHER MARAVILHA 1984**

-Ahh olha um trailer da mulher maravilha.-,Clint diz.

-Viu,Pamela,já pode se animar ai.-,Scott diz.

-E não é a Pamela a única que recebe notícias boas.-,Sam diz.

-A FANFIC NÃO VAI ACABAR!-,Tony diz,você se anima.

-MENTIRA!-,Scott diz,você olha pra ele triste -Desculpa,brincadeira,a fanfic vai acaber em 20 capítulos mesmo.-,ele explica.

Você começa a ficar com raiva,e do nada pega o seu sapato ou chinelo(por que sabemos que ninguém aqui tá usando sapato) e joga nele

-AIII!-,e então uma multidão dos leitores começa a jogar os chinelos,tanto no Scott quanto no Tony, que começou a brincadeira.

/

**''Minha vida..'',ela começ aparece do lado de fora andando.**

Scott coloca a mão no coração.

-Meu deus que susto.-,ele diz.

-Que foi cara?

-Se não viu não?-,os outros balançam a cabeça-Escritora,volta ai.

O clipe voltou,Scott se assusta de novo.

-Viram?

-Não.

-Mas é o que?

-A assombração passando ali do lado de fora.

-Era isso?

-É...por que?Não acharão assustador?

-Não.

-Então,volta o clipe,que tem algo mais assustador ainda.

O clipe voltou.

-Viram?

-Não.

-Ainda bem porque era super assustador.

-O que?

-Não posso falar,iriam se mijar.

-Fala o que era.

-Não.

-Fala.

-Não.

-FALA!

-Tá bom,nossa que agressividade...-,Natasha ameaça jogar a bota nele -Tá eu falo!

Scott suspira.

-Estão prontos?-,ele suspira de novo,olhares raivosos estão sendo mandados pra ele -Bem..-,outro suspiro -O CARREGADOR ESTAVA NA TOMADA SEM CARREGAR NADA!

-Sério?

-Aham,imagino até o valor da conta de energia já.

A bota é jogada nele.

Sam suspira.

-E olha que a gente tá em dois segundos do vídeo.-,Clint diz.

**''[...] não tem sido o que você deve imaginar.''**

-A gente nem conhece você,então não temos expectativas.

**''Todos temos nossas lutas.'',um quadro;**

**''Já se apaixonou?''**

**''Muito,muito tempo atrás.''**

-Ela falando assim,parece que se apaixonou pelo Picolé.-,Tony diz -A muito,muito,MUITO,e mais MUITOS anos ATRÁS.

**Outro quadro.**

**''E você?''**

**'Muitas vezes.É,o tempo todo.''**

-Thor você é essa ai.-,Loki diz fazendo Thor bufar -Sério,ela até tem o cabelo loiro!

**DC**

Steve bufa.

**1984**

-Sabe eu estava pensando,quando será que essa história irá se passar?-,Scott pergunta.

Sam bate a mão na testa,junto com os outros,exasperado.

-...Ninguém vai me responder?

**''Bem-vindos ao futuro.''**

Scott se anima.

-Quer ver que vai ter uma máquina do tempo,tipo Duro de Matar.-,ele diz.

Os outros franzem a testa.

-Desde quando Duro de Matar tem máquina do tempo?-,Wanda pergunta sussurrando pra Natasha,que encolhe os ombros.

-Cara,você sabe que isso foi uma metáfora né?-,Sam pergunta.]

-...Mas é claro.

**''A vida é boa,mas pode ser melhor.'',um shopping,TV's,pessoas correndo,viaturas ''E por que não deveria ser?'',o laço da verdade, ''Basta você querer.''.Diana pega as armas e as esmagas com a mão.**

-Caralho...

-Olha a língua!

Ela quebra as câmeras de segurança.

**''Pense em finalmente ter tudo o que você sempre quis.'',Diana olhando pro céu.**

**A mulher loira olha pro quadro de Diana sorrindo.**

**''Eu posso salvar o dia de hoje,mas você pode salvar o mundo.'',um relógio é entregue a ela.**

-Ahh olha,esse é o mesmo que estava na frente do quadro!

**''Steve...''**

-Viu!Falei,o Picolé estava lá!

Steve revira os olhos.

**''Diana...''**

-Só que com uma plástica pra não reconhecerem!-,Tony continua.

**Ela abraça ele.**

**''Agora,pego o que eu quero em troca.''**

**EM 2020**

-O que?!Isso é muito tempo!Temos que esperar 4 ANOS pra isso!-,Scot diz.

**''Não exatamente.'',a escritora diz.**

-Como assim?

**''Esquece,volta a pesar nos quatro anos.''**

**''Todo mundo verá.'',pessoas atirando nela.A bala sobre lentamente,ela mete o braço na bala.**

**UMA NOVA ERA**

-Como pode ser uma nova era,sendo que 1984 já passou?-,Clint pergunta.

-Viagem no tempo...-,Scott diz.

**DE MARAVILHAS**

-Ahh foi um trocadilho

**VAI COMEÇAR**

**''Nosso mundo precisa de você .Sabe o que precisa fazer.'',ela correndo.**

-Caralho,ela é o que?O The Flash?

**Uma praia.**

**Ela fazendo treinamentos.**

**''Nada de bom nasce de mentiras.''**

-Discordo,nasceu isso aqui.-,Loki diz,fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

**Ela lutando.**

**Um caminhão gira.**

**''E grandeza não é o que você pensa.'',ela voando.**

-Pra falar a verdade,eu nem penso em grandeza.-,Sam diz.

**Muitas cenas acontecem.**

**Até que ela bate os braços um no outro.**

**MM84**

**MULHER MARAVILHA**

**''É tudo arte.''**

**O cara olha pra lata de lixo.**

**''Isso é só uma lata de lixo.''**

-Tinha que ser o Picolé mesmo...

**''É só uma lata de ,sim..''**

-Cara,que vergonha...

**NOS CINEMAS EM 2020**

-Agora,Pamela,pode pular de alegria.E por favor devolver o suco de maracujá,os leitores(as) estão precisando mais que você.-,Scott diz,ele olha pra você -Todo mundo racha ai?

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaram?Então comenta aqui em baixo ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:ANTES DE LEREM ESSA MERDA DE CAPÍTULO,VÃO LER O JORNAL QUE EU COLOQUEI!**

**É PRA IR VIU!**

**EU SEI QUE AINDA ESTÁ AQUI!**

**VÁ LER!**

**AGORA!**

**JÁ LEU?Então pode continuar :)**

**VOCÊ NÃO FEZ?ENTÃO VAI LAR LER! `_´**

**PS:Só SERIES,e eu já disse que o trailer da VIÚVA NEGRA EU NÃO VOU FAZER!E nem ouse comentar mais alguma coisa do Velozes e Furiosos!E quem comenta sabe quem é!**

**Desculpa tô no TPM,Mentira EU NÃO TÔ!**

**EU GRITARIA MAIS,SÓ QUE SE EU CONTINUAR PODEM ME PROCESSAR!**

**''Agora vamos reagir ao rap do Loki.'',a escritora diz.**

Todos bufam,Loki sorri.

**''Vamos começar.''**

-Finalmente,eu achei que ia ficar séculos mandando os leitores irem ler jornais.-,Tony diz.

-Se sabe que tem a TV pra isso né?-,Scott pergunta.

-Scott,cala a boquinha tá.

**De um reino frio e sombrio**

-Ahh essa eu sei,EU SEI!-,Scott diz animado -É o ALASCA!

O máximo que ele consegue são olhares dos outros.

**Eu possuo na pele a herança de Laufey  
Meu pai, por que você mentiu  
E me fez viver a vida na sombra de alguém?**

**Nascido pra ser rei, tudo eu planejei  
E pra assumir o trono meu irmão manipulei**

Thor fica em choque.

-Então a cobra foi por isso?!

Loki revira os olhos.

**Contra seu próprio pai e hoje você cai  
Por começar uma guerra contra Jotunheim**

-J-O-T-U-N-H-E-I-M -Scott soletra -O que é isso,novo nome de posto,pro pessoal falar: ''Só em Jotunheim!''-,então ele começa a rir.

**Com meus jogos mentais, eu fiz o que eu queria  
E com você exilado um caminho eu teria  
Mas também descobriria que tudo foi uma mentira**

**Sou só mais uma relíquia pra usar quando precisa?**

-Ai que tenso...

**Então me diga, Odin porque me pegou  
Mesmo mergulhado em sangue da minha própria família?**

**Em toda vida sempre favoreceu o Thor  
Porque no trono de Asgard jamais me colocaria  
Mas o peso desse trono, agora é meu  
Quero que saiba Thor: O nosso pai morreu  
E você é o culpado do que aconteceu  
Espero que morra na Terra, isso é um adeus**

-Caramba...você é realmente uma ''cobra'' hein.-,Natasha brinca.

-Uma cobra que você brincou bastante.-,Loki responde,Natasha perde o sorriso.

Scott liga a câmera do celular,e começa a narrar com uma voz...sei lá como descrever.

-Loki e casal?Uma mentira?Uma traição?Ou uma melodia?-,ele narra,Sam franze a testa com a última sentença.

-Scott,para de gravar!-,Natasha grita -A gente já tem o pra isso!

Scott move a câmera mostrando a produção,e onde deveria estar o estava Marta.

-Cadê o ?-,Clint pergunta.

-Foi embora,começaram a falar de cobra ele se mandou.-,Marta explica,depois balança a cabeça -Só de falar em cobra,o bichinho já mete o pé.

**A maior verdade da humanidade  
É que anseiam por submissão**

-Como é que é?

-Não foi eu que disse,foi esse menininho ai que tá cantando!

**Serão dominados como uns covardes**

-Isso realmente não tá ajudando.-,Loki murmura.

**Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão  
Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!  
Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula  
Então se ajoelhe perante à mim  
Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira**

Sam revira os olhos com a letra.

Enquanto ao seu lado,Scott está danç a cabeça pra um lado pro outro,pra frente pra trás.

**Vi mundos do qual nunca ouviu falar  
Eu vi o verdadeiro poder de uma joia do infinito  
Igual a mente do Doutor e Barton, a Terra eu vou dominar  
Nada mudará, os Chitauri estão vindo  
Podem me chamar de monstro, do que quiserem  
Mas saibam que Nova York é só começo do fim**

-''Welcome to the new age,to the new age...Radioactive...''-,Scott começa a cantar.

Sam e Clint olham pra ele.

-Que foi,ele disse ão eu lembrei dessa música do Imagine Dragons.-,ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

-A música fala ''Bem vindo a nova era.'' o que isso tem haver com o fim?

-São opostos?

**Hoje sentirão o gosto do medo na pele  
Todos cairão perante à mim  
Me disfarcei de Odin pra assumir o trono  
Sei como dói ser enganado e tudo ser uma ficção**

-Sabemos como é que é,vivemos uma ficção,igual acha que eu fui o primeiro Máquina de Combate?Não!-,Rhodes diz -E o Bruce nem se fala,o anterior pegava a garota,já essa a única coisa que ele pega é raiva,e não é de cachorro não.

Bruce parece ofendido.

**Considerado uma ameaça para o mundo todo  
Lealdade não existe no meu coração**

-Isso eu já tô ligada.-,Natasha diz com uma carranca e braços cruzados.

Scott liga a câmera e volta a narrar.

-Loki traiu Natasha,confira isso na nossa live ao irão conter 25 provas que sim em uma baita teoria de como Tony Stark pode voltar ao UCM,te espero lá viu!

-Scott,desliga essa câmera!Já temos a Marta pra isso.-,Wand diz,Scott vira a câmera,e em vez da Marta na câmera está a uma garota loira -Oxi,cadê a Marta?

A garota loira chamada Sarah encolhe os ombros.

-Saiu.-,ela diz mascando o chiclete -Só de falar em traição,ela pensou no marido,e que tem ovos estragados na casa ão ela saiu pra jogar nele.

**Pra mim é uma diversão  
Com a Chama Eterna  
Trago Surtur de volta  
E o Ragnarok vou realizar**

Thor fica chocado.

-Irmão,você causaria o fim do nosso planeta por diversão?

-Ele faz tudo por diversão.-,Natahsa diz ainda com raiva e os braços cruzados no peito.

Loki revira os olhos,quando ela vai superar.

Scott liga a câmera de novo.

-Natasha ainda não superou o divórcio?Confira isso em nossa live no instagram ao vivo,hoje as 22,horário de Brasília.-,Scott narra.

-Scott,temos já a Sarah pra gravar,não precisa fazer isso.-,Clint diz,Scott vira o celular pra onde Sarah deveria estar,mas John é que está lá.Clint geme -Não me digam que a Sarah tem algum ex também.

-Não,ela só foi comprar mais chiclete.

**Faço por mim e mais ninguém  
E assim sempre será  
Minha natureza é trair**

-Isso todo mundo já sabe.-,Tony diz,e todos apontam pra Natasha.

**Minha natureza é matar**

**A maior verdade da humanidade  
É que anseiam por submissão  
Serão dominados como uns covardes  
Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão  
Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!  
Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula  
Então se ajoelhe perante à mim  
Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira**

**Eu Loki, Príncipe de Asgard  
Te ofereço Thanos minha eterna fidelidade**

-O cara que quer matar metade da humanidade?!-,alguns disseram isso,enquanto outros:

-O QUE!?

**Um golpe que ele não esperasse  
E eu o mataria sem nenhuma piedade**

-Como se você tivesse alguma.-,Natasha diz,

**O titã louco  
Quebrou o meu pescoço com apenas uma mão**

Natasha deu um sorrisinho.

-Tome de seu próprio remédio...

**Dessa vez, sem ressurreição, ou sera que foi mais uma ilusão**

-NÃO!-,ela grita se levantando.

**A maior verdade da humanidade  
É que anseiam por submissão  
Serão dominados como uns covardes  
Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão  
Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!  
Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula  
Então se ajoelhe perante à mim  
Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira**

-Trouxe chiclete!Alguém quer?-,Sarah diz entrando no set.

-Menina,você demorou todo esse tempo só pra comprar chiclete?-,Sam pergunta.

-Ahh é que eu flertei com o coprador e trocamos números.-,ela explica.

-Algo que nunca vai acontecer no Brasil.-,Bruce diz -Lá não tem isso não,ou se pega no banheiro ou compra o que você quer e vai embora.

Todos olham pra ele.

-O que?Achei que ainda rolava o negócio de honestidade!

Scott liga a câmera.

-Bruce levou um fora em outro país?Descubra isso na nossa live de hoje.

-SCOTT,DESLIGA ESSA CÂMERA!-,todos gritam.

E tudo fica preto.

**N/A:SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO.**

**É SIMPLES,COMENTE O NOME DE UMA SÉRIE PRA ELES REGIREM AO TREILER.**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A:Hoje chegou o fim,de uma história ótima,bem na minha opinião.**

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO.**

**A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE.**

**PODE CONTER CITAÇÕES SEXUAIS**

**PALAVRÕES**

**ENTRE OUTRAS COISAS**

**NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO AVISEI!**

-Sabe eu acho que hoje é o começo de algo maior.-,Scott diz colocando café na xícara.

-Se algo maior quer dizer o sono do Tony,eu concordo.-,Sam diz antes de morder um pedaço da torrada.

Scott parece pensar sobre isso.

Ele e Sam estão avaliando a mesa de comida,pegando algumas coisas de vez em quando.

Silêncio.

-A propósito,viu a dela pra minha live de hoje.-,Scott diz -Acredita que ela foi um dia,e ninguém viu.

-Acredito,mais do que você imagina.-,Sam diz tomando um gole de sua revira os olhos.

Wanda se aproxima.

-Talvez o motivo que ninguém tenha visto,seja por que ninguém sabe onde você a conta que faz.-,ela diz pegando um bolinho da mesa e mordendo.

Scott fica quieto,pensando nas palavras é que,do nada,sua cabeça se levanta como se tivesse uma ideia.

-Eu já sei!-,ele diz animadamente -Vou contar aonde e em qual conta eu faço minhas lives!Que grande ideia que eu tive!-,ele diz se afastando.

Wanda franze a testa com raiva,Sam rapara isso e um olhar nervoso de medo aparecendo em seu rosto.

Ele dá uma risada nervosa,antes de apontar pra onde Scott foi.

-E-eu v-v-vo-vou lá conferir c-co-mo e-e-ele tá.-,ele gagueja saindo rapidamente de perto da feiticeira brava.

Sam se aproxima de um Scott falando com alguém no telefone.

-[...] sim isso mesmo!Obrigado...-,então ele desliga -Agora,só falta falar nas redes sociais.-,ele diz colocando na câmera,ele está prestes a falar,mas alguém da produção o interrompe.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso!Todo mundo pro cenário!

-Que merda...-,Scott murmura antes de colocar o celular no bolso.

-O que que foi isso?-,Sam perguntou enquanto eles andavam pro cenário.

-A ligação?Ahh bem,eu tava falando com um amigo pra distribuir placas e panfletos sobre a minha live.

***Em uma estrada não muito perto***

Um carro passa,uma placa gigante ao lado.

Com uma foto de Scott sorrindo mandando um jóinha,com as seguintes palavras escritas:

''Venha conferir nossa live de hoje,te espero lá viu...''

Embaixo em que site aconteceria e a conta.

***De volta ao Set***

-Ohhh...-,Sam murmura entrando no cenário,onde os outros estavam.

O cara da produção começou a conferir se estava todo mundo,ele para.

-Cadê a Romanoff?!

-Tô aqui!-,Natasha grita batendo a porta com tudo,enquanto sai de uma sala roupa está mal colocada,seu cabelo bagunçado e seu batom Loki anda atrás dela,marcas de batom em seu corpo e sua roupa também está bagunçada,mas não tanto quando a de Natasha.

O cara da produção geme de aborrecimento.

-São cinco da manhã e vocês já estão transando!Pelo amor de Deus,vocês cheiram a sexo!-,ele grita -Sarah,vai lá e compra um perfume ou algo assim na loja da rua.

Sarah sai do set,indo pra loja.

***30 Minutos Depois***

Sarah volta pro set,o perfume na mão,seu cabelo em rabo de cavalo um pouco bagunçado e os botoes do começo de sua blusa abertos.

-Trouxe o perfume.-,ela diz entregando o perfume pro diretor(cara da produção).

-Por que o perfume está com menos da metade?-,ele pergunta levantando o frasco e reparando que tem pouco líquido ali.

-O cara que eu passei o número estava lá,eu usei um pouco.-,ela explica.

-Se um pouco quer dizer tomou bano com ele.-,o diretor diz,ele se vira pra Loki e Natasha -Quer saber só sentem do outro lado do cinema.

-Mas e os leitores?

-O nome já diz,l-e-i-t-o-r-e-s,eles não vão ver onde vocês sentam.

Marta se aproxima do diretor.

-O que a gente coloca primeiro?

-Revesa os vídeos.

-Mas e o roteiro?Eles leram vários!Não dá pra lembrarem do que a gente selecionar!

-Então coloca placas.

Marta bufa,mas assente.

Todo mundo estava em seus lugares,exceto Natasha e Loki.

Marta e outras pessoas já preparam as placas

-Ação!

**''As 12 horas do primeiro dia de outubro de 1989...'',um carro,um cara andando ''43 mulheres deram a luz,nenhuma dessas mulheres estava grávida quando o dia começou.'',uma mulher com blusa amarela boiando na piscina,ela dando a luz.**

-Isso é bem estranho.

-Eufemismo do ano.

**''Quanto quer pela criança?'',o cara pergunta.**

-Esse ai ganha o troféu de melhor pai do ano.-,Fury diz.

-E depois se reclama que seu pai era ruim.-,Rhodes diz a Tony,que fica quieto.

**Uma casa/mansão.**

**''Eu adotei seis crianças,seres dotados de habilidades sobre apresento a classe inaugural da Umbrella Academy.'',as crianças usando uma máscara.**

-Coitadas das crianças,além de usar essa máscara tem que participar de um grupo com esse nome.-,Wanda diz.

-Se não pode falar nada.-,Scott diz.

-E por que isso?

-Bem,seu nome é Vanda,mas se escreve com você pensar,seu nome deveria ser pronunciado de outra maneira.E sem falar,que Vanda com W é meio ridículo.

Wanda respira fundo.

-Sabe,Scott,eu tenho algo pra te esses dias eu comprei uma nova bota,tô muito ansiosa pra testar.-,ela diz perigosamente.

Scott engole em seco.

Em uma tentativa de se livrar,ele muda de assunto.

-As máscaras deles,em vez de ser furadas nos olhos elas tem um preenchimento branco.O que faz parecer que elas estão possuídas.

**17 ANOS DEPOIS**

**Uma foto do velho,junto com o negócio de cinzas.**

**Um dos caras estava jogando cinzas no chão.**

-Acho que o velho foi pro saco.-,Scott diz.

-Se acha?-,Clint diz sarcasticamente.

-Gente,tenham um pouco de respeito.O cara morreu.-,Rhodes diz.

-Por que temos que ter respeito,sendo que quando meu pai ês nem deram bola.-,T'Challa diz.

Os outros calam a boca.

-Ele era um personagem quase figurante,não é como se fossemos ficar na bad por dias.-,Tony diz.

-É mais quando você foi pro saco,tem gente que não superou até hoje.

-Bem,eu comecei tudo isso.É claro que eles deveriam ficar na bad,já viu a minha torre em Nova York?

-Falando em Nova York,tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar.-Geraldo diz -Nova York tema estatua da Liberdade ou não?

Tony e os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

-Boa pergunta,e aqui vai a resposta...eu não faço a mínima ideia;

Geraldo se vira pra você.

-E dizem que é um gênio,dá pra acreditar?

**''Alguém gostaria de dizer algumas palavras?''.Pogo(o macaco) pergunta.**

-Só eu que estou vendo o macaco falar?-,Bruce pergunta.

Scott parece tonto e um pouco chocado.

-Acho que as botas começaram a fazer efeito.

**''Ele era um monstro.'',Diego diz encharcado de chuva.**

-Gente,como ele é amoroso.-,Scott diz sarcasticamente.

**Klaus ri.**

**A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SÉRIES**

**''Nada sobre a gente faz sentido...'',Cinco começa,pessoa abrindo a porta,mulher sorrindo ''Sempre foi assim.'',aumentando o volume,eles dançando.**

-Eu estava me perguntando o por que ele disse isso,mas só de ver eles dançando agora compreendo.-,Rhodes diz.

**Klaus batendo o globo de neve em seu rosto.**

Todos na sala estremecem.

-Ai...

**Allison bebendo.**

**''Essa saia é minha?'',ela pergunta pra Klaus em pé.**

-Deus,ele é pior que você Tony.

**''Ahh isso aqui,é bom pra arejar as partes.''**

-Muito pior...

**''É bom saber que nada mudou.'',Cinco diz ''Quando eu avancei no tempo e fiquei preso no futuro...'',flashbacks de Cinco indo pro futuro ''[...]sabe o que eu encontrei?Absolutamente nada.''**

-Eu disse que ia acabar assim,ninguém me ouviu.-,Tony diz.

-Na verdade...-,Natasha interrompe -Você só disse que o mundo ia acabar porque viuo Fury sem tapa-olho.

-Exatamente!

A câmera dá um zoom em Fury,que está revirando os olhos_,tosse-tosse_ quer dizer o me esqueci desse detalhe ;)

**''Quando vai acontecer?'',Luther pergunta.**

-28 DE JANEIRO!-,Scott grita,todos olham pra ele.

-Por que esse dia?-,Wanda pergunta.

-Bem,primeiro:porque é depois do meu aniversá ;eu até falaria um outro dia em um outro mês,mas eu tô com saber se eu não tenho aquele negócio que fala e acontece.

Os outros reviraram os olhos.

**''Em oito dias.''**

-Isso é muito cedo!Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!

-Scott,você tá quase na casa dos cinquenta.-,Wanda diz revirando os olhos.

**''Ai merda.'',Vanya diz.**

**''Tem alguém tentando me impedir de prevenir o apocalipse.'',pessoas atirando.**

-Por que?!-,Scott em um ato dramático,finge um choro e cai de joelhos no chão.

**''Nós precisamos da força total da academia.'',Allison diz.**

**''Bingo.'',Diego responde,ele apontando o indicador pra algué parado no lugar,Cinco com uma faca na garganta do derrubando batendo com tudo na cara de uma pessoa aleatória.**

**Klaus cospe sei lá o que.**

Sam,que estava comendo normalmente,deixa o salgadinho de lado.

**''As irmãs?'',Vanya pergunta levantando o copo.**

**''As irmãs.'',Allison responde batendo o copo no dela.**

-Eu tenho quase certeza que elas são irmãs.-,Scott diz pensativo.

-Ai meu Deus...-,Sam murmura,ele pega o salgadinho de lado e vira na cabeça de Scott.

-Gente,eu não tô vendo nada!Acho que eu fiquei cego!

-Licença interromper,mas alguém tem faixa aqui.-,Seth diz entrando no set.

-Pra que precisa de faixa?-,Sarah pergunta.

-Bem...eu sofri um acidente.Só que aparentemente,o trabalho não dá atestado pra você faltar ao trabalho.-,Seth dia fazendo com que os outros franzem a testa.

-Tá mais,vai colocar a faixa aonde?-,Marta pergunta.

-Na canela mesmo,é que eu tropecei na faixa e ela saiu.E aparentemente não posso colocar de novo porque está ''infectada''-,ele diz fazendo aspas com a mão.

-Tá...-,Sarah diz embora com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

-Ahh espera!Se for pra canela,eu tenho uma ótima pomada que você pode usar.-,Scott diz tirando o saco da cabeça.

Ele vaia té seu armário e pega a pomada entregando-a para Seth.

-Pomada para canela de velho?-,Seth pergunta lendo.

-Se achava que eu tinha quantos?30?

-Achei que era ''muito jovem''.-,Clint zomba.

-Ahh cala a boca!

**Cinco se são viradas pra ele.**

**Klaus dançando.**

**Allison faz um sinal de loucura vindo com um assobio.**

**Fogo.**

**Agulha**

**Klaus chocado.**

**Vanya na chuva,com um cara apontando.**

**Allison e Luther dançando.**

**Carrinho de sorvete.**

**Carro em movimento.**

**Grito.**

**Um tipo de explosão.**

-Aconteceu tanta coisa até agora,que eu nem me lembro sobre o que é o trailer.-,Bucky diz.

-Cara,a menos de meses,você nem se lembrava da sua vida.-Sam diz.

**''Levanta,a gente tá indo.'',Cinco diz a um Klaus deitado.**

**''Aonde?''**

**''Salvar o mundo.''**

-Que heroico...

**''Ahh é só isso...''**

-Esse ai não é tanto não.

**THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY**

-Podemos dar uma pausa,eu tenho que pegar mais salgadinho.-,Scott diz mandando um olhar pra Sam enquanto passava pra fora.

Então todos saem;

Wanda chega perto de Natasha.

-Eai.

-Oi.

-Então...o que tá acontecendo entre você e o ali?-,Wanda pergunta fazendo um sinal pra Loki.

Natasha morde o lábio levemente,tentando não corar.

-Não tá rolando nada,tá bóm!

Wanda tem um olhar malicioso.

-Sei,então o que rolou no armário hoje?

-Aquilo ali,foi só um lance **casual**!

-Hum...claro;-,Wanda diz pegando uma maça da mesa -Então aproveite seu lance casual.-,Wanda diz antes de morder sua maça e sair.

Natasha suspira.

-Acabou o tempo,mulherzinhas!Voltando pro cenário!-,o diretor grita.

Natasha revira os olhos,ele é sempre tão simpático.

Quando todos voltam ao seus devidos lugares.

-AÇÃO!

**Logo da Netflix passa em uma transição**

\- Essa Netflix é tipo a Marvel? – pergunta Scott recebendo olhares de como se fosse a primeira vez em todo o tempo que estavam lá que havia dito algo de inteligente

\- Finalmente disse algo inteligente Scott - disse Sam, Scott tentou fingir um leve drama com esse comentário

\- Eu sou inteligente – tentou se defender mas só recebeu mais olhares

**"Bem vindo a uma cidade"**

**"Onde tudo é perfeito"**

\- Bom, eu sou perfeito – diz Tony se gabando.

\- Por acaso tá tentando mentir na frente das câmeras? – perguntou Loki, e recebeu olhares de confirmação dos outros na sala, além dá produção

\- Calem a boca – disse Tony com uma carranca.

**"Mas nada"**

**"É o que parece"**

\- Alerta:frase super clichê.-,Scott canta.

*** "Meu deus" disse um homem olhando a um corpo no lago***

\- Ah, nada de mais, a gente vê um corpo no lago todo dia, normal – disse Scott sarcasticamente.

-Vamos ver mais um corpo,mais não em um lago e sim em uma poltrona igual ao que o Scott está sentado.-,Natasha diz,fazendo Scott ficar tenso.

**Aparece um barco recuperando o corpo**

**"Cada corpo, tem uma Historia para contar, e essa tem o toque do mal**

\- Chama um exorcista sei lá, mas nada de demônio aqui – diz Bucky com as mãos em formato de como se estivesse rezando.

-Desde quando é religioso?-,Bruce pergunta.

-Desde que eu vi a Wanda e o Visão se pegando na poltrona do Clint.-,ele explica.

Clint rapidamente dá um pulo com nojo.

-Ahh não,primeiro é na dispensa e agora é na minha cadeira!Sacanagem...-,ele diz.

-...Peraí como assim na dispensa?!

**"Archie, uma criança está morta"**

\- Não me diga

**"Eu vi vocês"**

**Duas pessoas se pegando no chuveiro**

\- Ui ui, vai ter coisas inapropriadas – disse Scott tampando os olhos do Ned e da MJ **(PS:Esse capítulo tem participações especiais,que aparecem do nada :) )**

\- Nós somos adolescentes Scott, sabemos dessas falar no fato que ensinam isso na escola.-,MJ diz.

-Elas ensinam isso na escola?-,T'Challa pergunta.

-Quando ela fala que ensina isso na escola,ela quer dizer: ''Peter e eu demos uns amaços no armário da escola.''-,Ned explica.

Todos ficam chocados e olham para MJ.

-Foi o calor do momento,tá!-,MJ diz meio irritada.

**"Como você se sente sobre mim... isso é real?"**

**Logo após duas pessoas se pegando**

\- Aquilo é um projetor? – perguntou Ned – Nem para aproveitarem o filme – Ninguém soube responder ele, na verdade sabiam, só não queriam

**Duas pessoas andando na rua**

**Um cara com duas mulheres em volta do seus braços**

\- Parece você Tony – disse Rhodes – Tipo antes de se casar...

\- Concordo plenamente com ele. Esse cara parece muito você Stark – respondeu Wanda -Mulherengo,idiota,filho da puta,desgraçado...

-Alerta de raiva,chamem a segurança.-,Clint brinca sussurrando.

**" Eu estou perguntando agora se você me ama"**

\- Gostei dessa garota – disse Thor,Scott balança a cabeça e sai do cenário.

\- Alô policia.

\- Em que posso lhe ajudar? – respondeu o policial

\- Queria relatar um caso de pedofilia

\- Por favor pode me passar o endereço? – perguntou o policial.

-É XXXXXXXXX(Finjam que isso é o endereço),número XX.

-Aquele que fica no final da rua?

-Sim,esse mesmo,como você sabe?

-Ahh quer saber,primeiro vem aquelas garotas agora você.Vão se foder,e ir pro inferno.E só pra te falar,eu não tenho pau pequeno...só reduzido.-,então o policial desliga furiosos.

Scottt franze a testa.

-Parece que temos alguém estressadinho.-,ele murmura,antes de voltar ao cenário.

-Por que foi lá pra fora?-,Wanda pergunta.

Scott encolhe os ombros.

-Ahhh se sabe,o mesmo de sempre.

Silêncio.

-Scott..-,MJ começa -Não me diga que você foi mijar no jardim do de novo.

-Não é minha culpa,que aquele cara seja um chato.E que eu não goste dele!

-Tecnicamente é sua culpa,porque é você que não gosta dele.-,Bruce diz.

-Shhh!Cala a boquinha,tá!

**Um cara correndo atrás de uma garota**

**" Para quem você está mentindo"**

**''Eu tomo café da manhã no Tiffany's,mas esse lugar e estritamente sangue frio."***

**Garota dançando**

**Duas garotas num carro com uma pistola na mão**

\- Cuidado galera, essas duas são perigosas – as pessoas bufam

\- Scott, vocês são literalmente os vingadores – Disse MJ – Como vão ser mais perigosas?

\- Shhhh slenderman feminino

**Garota de Biquíni**

**"Isso pode ser divertido"**

**Dinheiro aparece**

\- Outra típica ação de filme e série, gira em torno dele.

-Corrigindo,típica ação real que é usada nos .-,Ned corrige.

**" Você e o Donnie Darko foram matar ele juntos?"**

-Seria esse o assassino? – pergunta Fury a si mesmo como se fosse uma coisa impossível de saber

**" Nada de ruim deveria acontecer aqui"**

**Uma garota leva um tapa na cara.**

-Doeu até em mim – disse Sam.

\- Concordo, deve ter doído – disse Tony

\- Quer testar? – Natasha pergunta,Tony nega, mas mesmo assim levou um tapão na cara

**" Talvez tenha um outro lado da historia"**

-Tudo tem um outro lado da história.-,MJ diz.

-E mais se ele estiver falando do lado do cara que morreu,então não.-,Visão responde.

**" Tem uma possibilidade, que o assassino do Jason, logo vai estar nessa sala"**

**"Esse carro todo é cena de crime"**

-Talvez eles achem o assassino.-,Steve diz.

**"Sem digitais"**

-Corrigindo,talvez o assassino fuja mesmo.-,ele afirma.

**Cenas de pessoas aparecendo e correndo**

**" Você é mais perigoso do que parece"**

\- Meu deus, eles não podem parar de se pegar um pouco? – perguntou Steve

\- Como se você não pegasse pessoas no quartel. – ,zomba Bucky

-Mas isso era diferente, eles são jovens!

\- Com hormônios em fúria

MJ e Ned trocam olhares,com nojo,antes de fazerem barulho de vômito.

* Cena de fogo, pessoa com as mãos cortadas, e outros dois transando.*

-O que tem pra dar,sexo.-,Fury diz.

Ned e MJ começam a rir.

-O que que vocês tão rindo?!

-Ahh nada de mais...-,Ned responde inocentemente,mas ele e MJ continuam a bufa.

-Dar,sexo Haha...-,eles murmuram enquanto riem.

Steve se vira pra Bucky.

-Eu não entendi.

E lá da frente,Tony bufa exasperado.

**"Riverdale"**

\- Acabou já? – perguntaram recebendo um sim como resposta

\- Já. Podem voltar a fazer o que sei lá que estavam fazendo – e todo mundo começou a levantar

Loki e Natasha trocam olhares,malícia em seus olhos.

Agora é a vez de Wanda fazer um barulho de vômito.

Segundos se passam.

-Ehh ela vomitou mesmo...

/

**''O maior grupo de super heróis que o mundo já viu:Os Sete.'',a mulher da TV.**

-Maiores super heróis,com esse nome?Tá bom...-,Thor diz zombando.

**Sino da porta.**

**''Posso te ajudar?''**

**''Não vou enrolar,Hughie.'',o cara diz.**

-Eu tenho quase certeza que esse Hughie não conhece esse cara,e ele é tipo o estranho que vai começar a persegui-lo.-,Fury diz.

-Você já nasceu paranoico o assistiu muito filme de suspense.-,Bruc epergunta.

-Ambos,na verdade.

**''Soube o que aconteceu com a Robin.''**

-Robin?Tipo aquele carinho lá do Batman?-,Steve diz.

-Sim,Picolé,o Batman tá la també não viu lá no fundo,ele dando uns pegas na Mulher Maravilha?-,Tony diz sarcasticamente.

-É amigo,Steve...levou um fora mesmo.-,Thor diz.

Steve revira os olhos,depois de um trailer só,ele virou já outra zoaçã se o Tony não tivesse sido bastante.

**''Você não está sozinho.'',Hughie com Robin na rua,um flash e Robin é levada.**

-SEQUESTRO AQUI!Chamem a polícia!Emergência!O Samu!CHAMEM TODOS!

-Scott,para de gritar igual um louco!

**''Centenas de pessoas ao ano morrem como dano colateral dos super.'',o cara indo para a cara de Hughie.O corpo de Robin despedaçado,em câmera lenta,o feito saí o sangue caí no chão revelando um cara com uniforme azul sujo de sangue.**

-Uniforme azul!Quarteto Fantástico!-,Scott diz se levantando e apontando para a tela -Sabia que eles não eram tão inocentes assim,safados,iguais as tartarugas!

Wanda bufa revirando os olhos,esse cara tem um sério problema com tartarugas.

**''Não posso parar.'',o cara diz e corre.**

-Que filho da puta!

**''Robin!'',Hughie grita,as mãos de Robin em sua mão.**

-Ai meu deus...

**AMAZON ORIGINAL**

**''É ai que nós entramos.''**

**BUTCHER (BRUTO)**

**FRENCHIE(FRANCÊS)**

**MOTHER'S MILK (LEITINHO DA MAMÃE)**

**THE FEMALE (A MULHER)**

**''Damos uma surra nos desgraçados quando agem mal.'',Butcher explica.**

-Caras normais enfrentando super heróis,s[o eu sinto que vai dar merda?-,Tony diz.

-Roubou minha frase.-,Scott diz fazendo beicinho

**Caras atirando,Female pula atacando eles,pra ser mais detalhista enfiando o dedo nos olhos dele.**

**''Ai meu deus!'',Hughie grita observando a cena ''Você pode controlá-la por favor?''**

**''Precisa relaxar a bunda.'',Francês responde.**

-Essa não é uma frase que se ouve ..não no Brasil.

**''Por que vocês agem como um par de idiotas do caralho?''**

**THIS SUMMER (26 DE JULHO/2019)**

**Armas,cara ficando invisível.**

**''Damos conta do recado.'',Bruto diz apontando uma arma,ele atira,a bala bate e voa para os outros lugares da sala,não matando o cara.**

**''Hahaha,eu sou invencível,estúpidos filhos da puta!'',o cara ri.**

**Profundo mergulhando.**

**NUNCA CONHEÇA SEUS HERÓIS**

-Ótima frase,evou até anotar para o nosso reality show.-,Scott diz,fazendo todos o olharem.

-Como assim reality show?

-Não falaram pra vocês?-,todos balançam a cabeça negativamente -Vão fazer um reality show da gente!-,ele diz alegremente.

-O QUE!?

-R-e-a-l-i-t-y s-h-o-w é um -p-r-o-g-r-a-m-a d-e T-V.-,Scott explica falando lentamente.

Todos bufam revirando os olhos.

-Não precisa soletrar,idiota!

-Resumindo,a gente vai ir a um reality show.

-Não,não,não,não,não.NÃO!-,Wanda diz/grita né -NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER UMA MALDITA CÂMERA!-,ela grita e joga seu poder na câmera.

O cara que está gravando (o câmera) olha-a sem graça.

-Eu desisto.-,ele diz suspirando e sai do set.

-Sabe eu tô com a minha câmera aqui,eu posso gravar pra vocês.-,Scott diz.

-NÃO!-,todos do cenário dizem/gritam.

-Oxe,por que?

-Ahh nada demais,só pelo fato que você NARRA enquanto grava.

-Quer saber,Scott,vai lá gravar!Dylan entra no lugar do Scott e diz suas falas.-,o diretor comanda.

Dylan entra no cenário,enquanto Scott sai.

-Gravando...AÇÃO!

-Tudo estava normal,afinal era um dia normal.-,Scott começa a narrar.

Os vingadores gemem de aborrecimento.

-O pior é que quando ele começa,só para com pelo menso uns 10 tapas e hoje minha mão tá cansada.-,Natasha diz a Wanda.

-[...]Wanda estava enchendo o saco de Tony,Natasha e Loki já haviam se pegado (o que não seria a última vez hoje),Rhodes não falou nenhuma fala,Geraldo jogava seu vídeo game,Dylan comia minha comida,Sam ficava emburrado como sempre,Clint -Peraí DYLAN COMIA MINHA COMIDA!Não,não,não,não.não!NÃO!-,Scott diz o final gritando largando a câmera e correndo na direção de Dylan.

Ele esparra e caí no chão.

-CORTA!Refazendo...tomada XXX!AÇÃO!

Sarah pega a câmera,filmando toda a cena.

-Normalmente não divulgaríamos os erros de gravação,mas é um conteúdo especial né.Então que que tem,né.-,ela diz encolhendo os ombros.

-Olha aqui,moleque,saí do meu lugar devolve minha comida!-,Scott grita pegando o saco de salgadinho da mão de Dylan,ele vê que está vazio -Devolve minha comida!-,ele grita abrindo a boca de Dylan e tentando enfiar a mão lá tentam segura-lô.

/

-O que o roteiro faz a gente passar,né.-,Dylan diz para você;

/

Scott,sentado em seu lugar,amarrado com faixa de força que normalmente usam em loucos.

-Isso não é justo.-,ele resmunga.

-O que não é justo você perder um dente porque um lunático enfiou a mão na sua boca.-,Dylan responde com raiva.

Scott revira os olhos.

O diretor suspira.

-Só...vamos continuar tá.

**''Sou o maior super herói do mundo.'',Capitão Pátria diz.**

-Esse cara parece uma mistura do Picolé com o Homem Voador.-,Tony diz.

-É Superman.-,as garotas corrigem;

-Shhh!Parem de dar crédito a concorrência!

**''Posso fazer o quiser,porra.''**

-Meio egocêntrico não é mesmo...

**''Estamos prestes a pegar esses desgraçados.''**

-Nunca ouvi tanto palavrão na minha vida.-,T'Chlla diz.

-Tenta ter uma filha adolescente então.-,Scott diz.

-E é por isso que um dia seremos processados.-,Thor diz.

**''Chega!'',Leitinho diz se afastando.**

**''O que a Sporty Spice está fazendo?''**

-Quem?-,os caras perguntam.

-Uma das integrantes do Spice Girls.-,Natasha explica.

**''Quem?''**

**''A porra da Sporty Spice,Por onde anda?''**

-Não faço a mínima ideia.

**''Eu não sei.''**

**''Ela nem sai nas fofocas do Daily Mail.''**

-Coitada,sua carreira desceu ladeira a que dá formar uma banda.-,Rhodes diz.

-E é por isso que seremos processados.-,Loki diz.

**''Cada um por si não é ningué quando se juntam...são a porra das Spice Girls!'',carro quase batendo um no outro,armas ''Então precisamos um do outro pra não sermos um fracasso total.'',carro voando.**

**''Credo,ele é péssimo em discursos.'',Leitinho diz quebrando o silêncio.**

**''Realmente.'',Francês assente.**

-Eles sabem como quebrar o clima.

**A risada de uma das Spice Girls no golfinho.**

-Meus deus...-,a murmúrios pela sala enquanto riem.

**Freio,o golfinho voa pela chocado.**

Choque pela sala.

-Coitado...

**Maeve pulando na frente do caminhão,ele passa por ela,mas seu corpo permanece parado enquanto destrói o caminhão.**

-Cacete...

-Olha a línua!

**Maeve batendo em um bandido,caras atirando.**

**''Não consigo...''**

**''Puxa a porra do gatilho!''**

**''Sinto muito!'',Hughie grita enquanto atira.**

-Eu não acho que pedir desculpas ajuda...

**Mais tirosFemale quebrando a perna de Trem Bala,Luz Estrela,cara assinando papéis,bebê com olhos azuis arrancando a cabeça do cara,explosã invisível.**

**''Somos os Seven(Sete).Os maiores da Terra,seus filhos da puta!''**

-Ele só fala isso porque não estamos naquele universo.-,Tony diz -Mas se estivessimos,iríamos esfregar suas caras no asfalto!

**''Por favor,por favor,não...'',o cara invisível ia jogar a TV nele,mas...um carro entra na loja destruindo tudo.**

**''Desculpa a expressã se fodam esses fodidos!''**

**THE BOYS**

**AMAZON ORIGINAL**

**NOVA SÉRIE**

-Super heróis cretinos...parece legal.

/

**''Você também sentiu?O vento fraco que soprou por Greendale ontem a noite.''**

**''Nós sabemos o que se .'',a velha no meio de velas acessas,ela correndo,jovens.**

-Já me arrepiei todo.-,Scott diz.

**''Eu vi o futuro,era horrível.''**

-Também com o Scott gravando,tudo é horrível.-,Rhodes diz.

-Eii!Eu parei de gravar!E não era horrível!E terceiro;o que que isso tem haver?!

**''O senhor a terá,Senhor das Trevas.''**

-Tipo o de Once Upon A Time?

Todos bufam.

-Está falando sobre bruxas,Scott,não de contos de fadas!

-Ué,mais tem o mesmo nome.

**''A porta está aberta.''**

-Só eu que tô achando meio satânico?-,Bucky pergunta -E por isso vamos orar...-ele diz,todos se preparam.

-O SANGUE DE JESUS TEM PODER!TEM PODER!-,eles começam a cantar.

Fora do cenário,todos começam a gravar vídeo em seu celular.

-E quem diz que não ganha virau cantando tá errado.-,Sarah diz.

**''Temos um grande problema.'',Sabrina ês jovens de braços cruzados,faca.**

**''Satanás nos salve do melodrama de uma bruxa.''**

-O sangue de Jesus tem poder..-,Bucky começa a cantar de novo.

**''AHHHHH!'',o cara grita,formigas.**

**DOS MESMOS PRODUTORES DE RIVERDALE**

**''Sabrina,esconde alguma coisa muito séria.'',corvo,Sabrina e outra menina correndo,tempestade.**

-Isso é óbvio né.

**''Se nós temos o poder,por que não usar isso?''**

-Boa pergunta...

**''Não cabe a nós.''**

-Olha que egoísta!

**''Tudo tem um preço.''**

-Once upon a time...-,Scott canta baixinho (Se você entendeu,você é não,é...)

**''Ressuscite,ressuscite,RESSUSCITE!''**

Bucky olha pra cima,como se estivesse rezando...de novo.

**''Você mexeu com as forçar mais perversas que existe!Não dá pra trapacear o destino assim!'',o cara exclama.**

-Vai dar merda,vai...

**''Você não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz!'',Sabrina grita.**

-Ui,ui olha a adolescente ,gente,tá bravinha!

**NETFLIX ORIGINAL SÉRIE**

**Quatro bruxas de costa,elas andando,fumaça.**

**''Você abriu a caixa de Pandora!''**

-Humm mitologia grega,o que vem mais,a romana também?-,Thor diz.

Os outros trocam olhares

-Ahhh...Thor,se sabe que elas são as mesmas né.-,Wanda pergunta depois de uma certa hesitação.

-Não não são!Se não,teriam nomes diferentes!-,ele diz como se fosse óbvio.

Loki balança a cabeça,vendo que os outros abrem a boca pra responder.

-Ele é teimoso,não entenderia nem se desenhasse.

-Eiii!

**''Não sou uma pessoa maligna.'',ela diz se abaixando e colocando as mãos no ombro da garota morrendo de medo.**

-Gente,coitada da garota.

**''Mas são tempos difíceis.'',um gato mia.**

-Tipico,série de bruxa,gato de bruxa.O que mais?Velas se apagando?Ahh fala sério.-,Scott zomba.

**Pessoa se assustando,garras na escadas,velas se apagando.**

Scott sem graça.

-O universo me odeia mesmo...

**''Eu só preciso combater fogo com o fogo do inferno.''**

Bucky,DE NOVO,começa a orar.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso,mas prefiro ele sendo o psicótico assassino.-,Tony diz para Rhodes.

**Fogo,pessoas sendo enforcadas,buraco de caixão.**

**''Não,rapazes,não tenham medo de nós'',ela diz,muitas cenas acontecem.**

-Eu teria.-,Scott afirma.

-Você tem medo de andar em um corredor sozinho,claro que você teria.-,Sam diz.

-Eu não tenho medo,só...prefiro evitar.

-Sei...

**O MUNDO SOMBRIO DE SABRINA**

**''E a que horas faremos o feitiço?''**

**''12;00?''**

**''A hora das bruxas?Assustador...''**

-Totalmente...

Todos se preparam pra sair do set.

-Espera,gente,alguém quer participar da minha live de hoje?-,Scott pergunta.

-Não,obrigado(a)-,são ouvidos,enquanto todos saem deixando Scott sozinho no intervalo.

-Alguém pode me ajudar,o negócio de força me impede de ém?-,ele pergunta,mas todos o ignoram;

***12 HORAS DEPOIS***

-Eu ainda tô aqui!

**N/A;Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu ia fazer maior,mais acabei ficando com isso mesmo.**

**Então comente aqui em baixo o que achou.**

**O seu comentário é muito importante!**

**Vai lá e comenta. ;)**

**PS:Desculpe por qualquer erro,como a cena do trailer não estar em negrito ou algo ao contrario.**

**CONTAGEM DE PALAVRAS: 4278**


	21. Chapter 21

-Sabe,eu acho que vai ser bom dar um tempo das gravações.-,Natasha diz sai da do set ao lado de Wanda.

-É...

As duas continuam andando em silê é chegarem em um carro entra no banco do motorista,enquanto Wanda no do passageiro.

-Sem câmeras, roteiros ou qualquer outra viver agora.-,Wanda fala,seu sotaque mais forte do que nunca.

Natasha liga o carro.

-Sabe,eu acho que deveremos comemorar isso.-,ela diz, então as duas se entreolham antes de dizerem juntas:

-Bar do Dennis!

Então o carro dá partida.

Pouco sabiam que a poucos metros,um sujeito segurava uma câmera acompanhada de alguma tecnologia capaz de ouvir de longe.

-O reality show começa.-,a pessoa murmura.

-Scott,se sabe que sou eu que tenho que gravar né?,-alguém pergunta atrás dele.

Scott se vira bufando.

-...Quem é Dennis?

Scott suspira balançando a cabeça exasperado.

~Eles voltaram~

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima história!

Dica de filme, alguém?


End file.
